Midgar's Quest : The Tale of the Crystal
by Li D Yoru
Summary: Une vielle légende Cetra raconte que depuis la nuit des temps, les cœurs de Gaïa sont emprisonnés quelque part. La Shinra a évidement décidé de se les approprier, mais à quel prix ? Et quels pouvoirs détiennent ces "cœurs" ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Evidement l'Univers (oui, Univers avec un grand U) de Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix, je ne fais que l'emprunter. En revanche Alice n'appartient qu'a moi ^^.

Raiting : Euh… Disons K+ pour l'instant ? Même si je pense minimum la passer en T, mais bon, on verra plus tard.

Genre : Aventure/Romance

Note : Ceci est ma première fanfic (naaaaaaan, sans rire !) et donc ce chapitre en est le prologue. Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est plutôt niai et que les évènements présentés sont ceux du passé de Sephiroth. Bon sur ce, j'arrête de vous embéter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

_Sephiroth, 11 ans, regarda la porte comme si cette dernière était la chose la plus horrible qui puisse exister sur Terre. Il était en avance apparemment puisque la porte était encore fermée à clef. Il s'assit donc contre le mur d'en face et posa la tête sur ses genoux. _

_« Salut ! »_

_Sephiroth releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille d'environs 8 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain foncés, ondulés aux pointes et de grands yeux violets. 'Violets ?'._

_« T'aurais pas vu Rufus par hasard ? » Demanda la jeune fille, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours._

_« Désolé, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. De plus je n'ai vu personne passer dans ce couloir._

_-Ah, dommage. Je suppose que je vais encore perdre. » Soupirât-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il la dévisagea. _

_« Perdre ?_

_-Oui, on joue à cache-cache, mais étant donné que Rufus habite ici il connaît toutes les bonnes cachettes et il gagne à chaque fois._

_-Oh…_

_-Au fait, je m'appelle Alice et toi ?_

_-Sephiroth. _

_-T'es pas très bavard mais bon c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'attend tes parents ? »_

'_Mes parents…' songeât il, non malheureusement._

_« J'attend le professeur Hojo._

_-Vraiment ? Il te fait aussi subir des expériences bizarres ? » Questionna Alice._

'_Comment ça ''aussi'' ? Cette gamine subirait également les injections de Mako ?' Elle continua « C'est… douloureux n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui attrapa la main. Ces mais étaient chaudes et réconfortantes. Sephiroth sentait une sensation étrange en lui. Jamais personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Après tout, il était très intelligent et savait se battre comme personne et deviendrait certainement l'un des meilleurs éléments de la Shira. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Cet enfant était certainement heureux, il avait tout pour lui. Il regarda Alice. Était-elle dans la même situation que lui ? Non, elle, elle avait au moins un ami, celui qu'elle cherchait lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé. Elle lui adressa un sourire. Sincère. Jamais personne ne lui avait sourit comme ça._

_« Alice ! » s'exclama un blondinet un peu plus âgé que celle-ci. « Bon sang mais où étais tu ?_

_-Ici, comme je n'arrivais pas à te trouver, je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre ici._

_-Mais… Peu importe, nos parents nous attendent, viens._

_-Maintenant ? Mais Rufus, je croyais qu'on pouvait jouer jusqu'à l'heure du diner ! »_

_Le dénommé Rufus lança un regard noir au garçon assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne devait pas lui parler. Ce n'était qu'un garçon ordinaire, sans intérêt. Il était peut-être le futur héros de le Shinra mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit, du moins pas encore, de parler avec eux._

_« Allons-y maintenant » Il tendit sa main à Alice. Cette dernière soupira et se releva en repoussant gentiment sa main. « S'il le faut. Au revoir Sephiroth, ce fût un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. » _

'_Elle me vouvoie ?' pensa l'argenté. 'Qui peut-il bien être pour qu'elle se mette à me vouvoyer ?' Il regarda vers le fond du couloir. Alice sortait aux côtés de Rufus._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Missing

Disclaimer : Evidement Final Fantasy & ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche Alice m'appartient.

Note : Et voici le chapitre 1, je poste vite parce que le prologue n'est qu'un prologue et que ce chapitre… Ben en fait c'est un peu un prologue bis. Je tiens à remercier Melior pour sa review et j'espère que ce début d'histoire va lui plaire.

Sinon je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine pour commencer. Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Missing**

_5 ans plus tard…_

Sephiroth entra dans le bureau que la réceptionniste lui avait indiqué. Il renferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et pris une grande inspiration avant de se retourner.

« Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur ? » demanda t-il.

'_Monsieur_, et pourquoi pas votre altesse tant qu'il y est ? Après tout ce n'est pas lui qui dirige la Shinra.'

Rufus releva la tête et sourit en voyant Sephiroth. Cependant, celui-ci savait parfaitement que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade et que Rufus Shinra, fils unique du Président, le haïssait. Oui, il le haïssait. Car depuis qu'_elle_ lui avait adressé la parole il n'était plus le seul dans _son_ cœur.

'_Enfin_' songeât Rufus, son sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres. Il avait demandé à son père de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Sephiroth '_personnellement… Ils étaient amis, je tacherais d'être délicat.'_ Rufus ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant la réaction du jeune homme qui se trouvais en face de lui.

« Oui, je vous attendais. Prenez place je vous prie. »

Sephiroth le regarda, méfiant, tira une chaise, s'assit, et planta son regard dans celui de Rufus.

« Tout ce que je vais vous dire devras rester confidentiel, autrement dit, cette conversation reste entre vous et moi.

-Je ne suis peut-être qu'un mercenaire mais je connais la définition du mot confidentiel Monsieur.

-Bien. J'ai crû comprendre que vous entreteniez une relation amicale avec Alice. Exact ?

-Oui Monsieur. »

' Que vient faire Alice dans cette histoire ?'

« J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait… disons, disparu. Non, ce n'est pas le terme exact. Nous pensons qu'elle se serait enfuit il y a deux semaines. Avez-vous une quelconque information à ce sujet ? »

A en juger par la surprise qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, non, il n'en avait pas. Mieux : Alice ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'elle partait. 'Alors ce n'était pas prémédité ?'

Silence. Sephiroth essayait de rassembler ses pensées. Alice s'enfuir ? Elle ne l'avait jamais évoqué. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? L'image de la jeune fille traversa son esprit. Non, elle ne s'était pas enfuit. Du moins, pas volontairement.

« Non… Je n'ai aucunes informations, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait disparu. En revanche je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit enfuie.

-Ah et pourquoi pensez vous cela ? questionna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous la connaissez mieux que moi Monsieur. Elle n'avait aucune raison de fuir.

-Je ne la connais pas si bien que ça. Elle ne se confiait presque jamais à moi. Etes- vous sûr qu'elle ne cherchait pas à fuir les injections de Mako ainsi que ses examens ?

-Oui, j'en suis certain. »

Rufus le dévisageât. Il était sincère. Il voyait bien que ses questions le prenaient au dépourvu et qu'il ne réalisait pas encore ce que la disparition d'Alice impliquait. Il était donc de son devoir de le lui rappeler.

« Sephiroth, Alice vous aurait elle confié certaines informations la concernant que l'on pourrait qualifier de… secrète ? »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. 'Secrète ?'

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'secrète' ?

- Aurait-elle mentionné ses origines par exemple ?

-Eh bien, je sais qu'elle est la fille du profes… »

Sephiroth s'interrompit brusquement.

_Flashback_

_Sephiroth entra dans le laboratoire du professeur Hojo. Il s'assit sur la table de métal froid en soupirant. Il regarda autour de lui. Il fût surpris de voir Alice, allongée sur une table d'examen. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis leur première rencontre, plus d'un an auparavant. Il s'approcha de la table et regretta immédiatement sa curiosité._

_Alice était sanglée à la table. Elle était reliée à de nombreuses machines indiquant sur divers écrans sa pulsation cardiaque, son activité cérébrale, la pression de l'air dans ses poumons,… Une perfusion était reliée à sa main et lui injectait régulièrement de petites doses de Mako. Son visage était crispé et elle murmurait des choses que Sephiroth ne comprenait pas même s'il était clair que c'était sa manière d'appeler à l'aide. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

_« Eh toi ! » Sephiroth se retourna et vit Hojo arriver vers lui précipitamment. _

_« Tu n'as rien touché j'espère ?_

_-Non._

_-Bien alors je te fais ton injection et tu sorts de mon laboratoire. » fulmina le professeur._

_Quelques heures plus tard Alice sortait du laboratoire. Sephiroth, qui était assis contre le mur, se releva précipitament._

_« Ça va Alice ? Tu n'as rien ?_

_-… Sephiroth ? Je… ne t'inquiète pas : je vais bien._

_-Mais tu étais… Pourquoi ?_

_-…_

_-Alice, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir._

_-C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eu._

_-Alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi ils te font ça._

_-…, Alice inspira en fermant les yeux choisissant soigneusement ses mots, je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler des Cetras ? » Sephiroth hocha la tête._

_« Je suis l'une des dernières Cetras. Ma mère aussi est une Cetra. Le professeur Hojo trouve formidable de pouvoir étudier nos gênes, nos réactions, et d'autres choses que je ne comprends pas. Il pense que ces expériences peuvent aider la Shinra et… les habitants de cette planète._

_-Je croyais que tout les Cetras avaient disparu ?_

_-Oh, j'ai l'air 'disparu' ? » demanda Alice en souriant._

_Sephiroth lui rendis son sourire et ils éclatèrent de rire. Alice était exactement celle qu'il avait imaginée._

_« Non pas vraiment. »_

_Fin du flashback_

« Je… enfin, e-elle m'a avoué qu'elle était… une… Cetra. » balbutia Sephiroth.

« Et merde ! » lâcha Rufus en donnant un grand coup de poing sur son bureau.

'Ah apparemment c'est ce qu'il qualifie de « secrète »'

« Je suppose des recherches vont être organisés. Etant donné que c'est l'une des dernières Cetras… »

Rufus fulminait, elle lui avait dit. Par Gaïa, où avait-elle la tête ? Elle ne devait révéler ses origines à personne !

« C'est exact, elles ont même déjà commencé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas affecté par ces recherches, mon père a d'autres projets pour toi.

-Pourtant je…

-Pourquoi faire attendre les bonnes nouvelles, l'interrompis subitement Rufus en souriant, félicitation Sephiroth, tu fais désormais parti du SOLDAT, d'ailleurs tu devrais te rendre dans le bureau de Lazard, après tout, peu de gens deviennent 2nd classe dès leur affectation dans le SOLDAT. Et tu es pourtant si jeune… Quel âge as-tu déjà ?

-16 ans Monsieur, fit Sephiroth en serrant les poings, puis-je prendre congé ou avez-vous autre chose à m'annoncer ?

-Ce sera tout. »

Sephiroth se dirigeât vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » Sephiroth s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée et ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner. « Je suis désolé que votre promotion ait lieu dans de telles conditions. De plus je sais à quel point les SOLDATS 2nd classe sont occupés… Puisque vous n'aurez pas le temps de la chercher je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver Alice. » Sephiroth resserra sa main sur la poignée, faisant blanchir sa main tellement il la serrait. Rufus sourit encore plus devant ce spectacle. Sephiroth s'efforçait de garder son calme.

« Je vous en suis très… reconnaissant. _Monsieur_. » Et il quitta la pièce. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Rufus Shinra, malgré la haine qu'il lui portait, n'était pas tout à fait étranger à sa subite montée en grade.

* * *

_Je tien tout de même à préciser que Rufus aussi est affecté par la disparition d'Alice mais que lui il a déjà eu 2 semaines pour s'en remettre !_

_Ah oui je le redirais sûrement plus tard mais Alice n'est qu'une amie de Rufus et Sephiroth._

_Voilà fin du premier chap'_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lindsay

Disclaimer : FFVII CC appartient à Square Enix (eh ouai, pas croyable). En revanche Alice, Lindsay et Ewenn (qui, pour le moment, ne sert strictement à rien) sont mes OCs.

Note : Bon ce chapitre arrive 1 semaine en avance… Merci les grèves ^^. Melior, encore merci pour ta review j'espère que cette suite va te plaire parce que c'est là que l'histoire commence vraiment.

Info : Sephiroth - 23 ans (rêve 16 ans)

Lindsay - 20 ans (rêve 20 ans)

Angeal - 24 ans (rêve 17 ans)

Genesis - 23 ans (rêve 16 ans)

Zack - 16 ans

Alice (dans le rêve) - 13 ans

Donc l'histoire commence pour de bon, l'action se met vraiment en place 7 ans après la disparition d'Alice. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Lindsay**

_Lindsay…_

'Oow, ma tête…'

_Lindsay…_

'Je…' La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

_Lindsay…_

'Il n'y personne…' Elle s'assit. Elle était seule entourée d'arbres et de fougères. A coté d'elle il y avait son sac.

_Lindsay, mon enfant…_

Cette fois-ci elle était certaine d'avoir entendu une voix.

« Qui me parle ? »

_Lindsay, pour t'adresser à moi tu n'as nullement besoin de parler, il te suffit de penser._

« Que… ça ne me dit pas qui vous êtes. »

_Cela n'a aucune importance. Mais si ça peut te rassurer dit toi que je suis ta conscience._

« Ma… conscience… »

_Oui. Mon enfant, as-tu entendu parler des Cetras ?_

« Evidement, qui ne les connais pas ? »

_Tu n'es pas obligée de parler, penses ça suffira. Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps._

« Mais… »

_Chuuut… Je vais te conter la dernière légende des Cetras…_

'_Jenova la calamité des cieux_

_Un jour voulu détruire Gaïa_

_N'écoutant que leur courage les Cetras tentèrent de l'arrêter_

_Offrant leur vie et leur pouvoir_

_N'oubliant pas de les disperser, ce sont les apôtres qui la détruirons.'_

_Lindsay, descendante du peuple Cetra, l'heure est venue de détruire Jenova. Rassemble les pièces du puzzle et délivre la planète de son cruel destin…_

'Attendez ! Par ou dois-je commencer à chercher ?'

_Le poème Cetra guidera tes pas…_

'Oh bon sang ! Je deviens complètement dingue !'

Lindsay entendit des voix. 'Oh non pas encore'. Mais cette fois ci c'était des voix d'homme. Apparemment ils étaient deux. Elle se dirigea vers les voix en espérant que leurs propriétaires n'étaient pas dans la même situation qu'elle : perdu (et aussi qu'ils soient réels, parce que une vielle légende Cetra ça suffit nan mais !). La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'être en retard pour son travail ce matin là. Puis trou noir. Vide. Néant. Nada. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle arriva dans un chemin et vis deux homme portant chacun une énorme épée.

'Sûrement des membres du SOLDAT' songeât elle.

« Ahem, bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais... où sommes nous exactement ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle, visiblement surpris de la voir là.

Celui avec les cheveux en pics lui sourit. L'autre était devenu livide et la dévisageait, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« A-a-alice ? » balbutia t-il.

Lindsay secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Désolée, mais moi c'est Lindsay, vous devez faire erreur.

-… Possible. Excusez-moi mais vous lui ressemblez énormément.

-C'est une amie à vous ?

-Pas vraiment, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.

-…

-Bonjour moi c'est Zack. Zack Fair. Futur SOLDAT 1ère classe. Et lui c'est Angeal. Nous sommes actuellement à côté de la forteresse d'Utaï.

-Oh, euh… Ravie de te rencontrer. Moi c'est Lindsay, mais tu peux m'appeler Lin'.

-Zack, désolé de te déranger, mais c'est pas le moment de se faire des amis.

-Maiiiiiiiis Angeal ! C'est toi qu'a commencé !

-Non, Alice est une personne porté disparu depuis quelques années alors je faisais mon travail c'est tout. Maintenant concentre toi sur notre objectif.

-Ahem, bon jvais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors. A une prochaine peut être.

-Salut ! Mais aïeheu ! Angeal, tu m'fais mal !

-C'est juste pour te rappeler que nous sommes censés être discret. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en territoire ennemi ?

-Nan ça ira merci. »

'Mais qu'est ce que je fiche à Utaï moi ?' songea Lindsay 'Ce matin encore j'étais à Kalm et voilà que jme retrouve à l'autre bout de la planète.'

* * *

« Bonjour. J'aimerais un billet pour le prochain départ en direction de Junon.

-Il part dans 10 minutes. Cela vous convient ?

-Oui merci.

-Alors ça vous fera 230 Gils. » 'Argh, 230 Gils ? Mais c'est quoi un bateau de croisière ?'

« Tenez.

-Merci et bon voyage. »

* * *

_A bord_

Lindsay regardait le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Le bateau laissait une grande vague d'écumes derrière lui. Le ciel avait pris une teinte rose orangé et les vagues brillaient renvoyant la lumière de part et d'autre. 'C'est tellement jolie'. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme montait sur un bateau et elle fût agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas le mal de mer.

_Dun, dun, dun… « Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, en raison d'un problème technique, l'équipage a le regret de vous annoncer que notre arrivée à Junon va être retardée, nous vous prions de nous excuser de la gène occasionnée. L'arrivée initialement prévu à 22h12 est décalée à 07h00, heure d'ouverture du port de Junon. Merci de votre compréhension. »_

'Zut, je devrait prévenir mon patron que je ne pourrais pas travailler demain.' se dit Lindsay en rejoignant sa cabine. Après avoir prévenu son patron elle s'allongeât et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

_« 'ice… » la voix était loin, elle l'entendait à peine._

_« 'li… » elle se mit à courir en direction de la voix et s'arrêtât, surprise. Devant elle se trouvais le héro de la Shinra, le général Sephiroth._

_Lindsay ne pût s'empêcher de contempler l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ses longs cheveux argentés se soulevaient doucement à cause de la brise légère. Il lui tendit la main. Hésitante, elle la saisi, il ferma les yeux et souri. Quand il les rouvrit elle remarqua que ces yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin et qu'ils étaient d'une sublime teinte verte. Il caressa son visage tendrement. Puis il lui lâcha la main et commença à s'éloigner._

_« Attends ! » cria Lindsay. Il y eu alors un grand flash. Elle le vit appuyé contre un arbre mais il semblait étrangement bien plus jeune que lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le bateau. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Désormais ils se trouvaient dans un parc. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il regarda dans sa direction, sourit et commença à s'approcher d'elle._

_« Alice._

_-Non, je… » quelqu'un lui passa au travers et se jeta dans les bras de Sephiroth. 'Je suis morte ?' s'étonna Lindsay. Elle regarda la jeune fille qui enlaçait amicalement son ami. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de s'étreindre Lindsay se rapprocha de la jeune fille et eût un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit son visage. La dénommé Alice lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, bien qu'elle soit nettement plus jeune qu'elle._

_« Alice, j'aimerais te présenter deux amis à moi._

_-Ils veulent aussi entrer dans le SOLDAT ?_

_-Oui. » Répondit-il simplement. Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers un banc où se trouvait deux garçons qui semblaient avoir l'âge de Sephiroth._

_L'un d'eux avait les cheveux court et auburns. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre dont la couverture en cuir portait l'inscription en lettre dorées « Loveless »._

_L'autre avait de longs cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient approximativement au niveau de ses épaules. Il était en train de manger une pomme sotte._

_« Genesis, Angeal, je vous présente Alice._

_-Enchanté » répondit Angeal. Genesis sursauta et regarda Sephiroth puis Alice, apparemment il ne les avait pas vus arriver._

_« Je… oui, enchanté. » finit-il par dire. Alice éclata de rire._

_« Alors c'est vous les amis de Sephiroth ?_

_-Nnnnn~ » fit Genesis déjà replongé dans la lecture de son livre._

_« Genesis ferme ce bouquin. » L'autre releva la tête._

_« Bien » (il referma son livre d'une main ce qui produit un 'clap' sonore) Il regarda Alice et remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Sephiroth._

_« Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi Seph' ? » demanda t-il, un sourire narquois vissé aux lèvres._

_« Quoi ? » Sephiroth se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Alice, ce qu'il fit donc sur-le-champ, en essayant de masquer son gène. Alice sourit._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_-Oh vraiment ?_

_-Je t'assure._

_-Si tu le dit. »_

_Lindsay observait la scène non loin de là. 'Oh ce doit être avec elle qu'Angeal m'a confondu tout à l'heure.' Elle essaya de se rapprocher et…_

… et se cogna contre le mur, et tomba sur les fesses. 'Ok, le mur 1, Lindsay 0'. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était toujours sur le bateau à destination de Junon. 'Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? ça semblait pourtant si réel…'

Ne retrouvant pas le sommeil elle se mit à repenser à la voix qu'elle avait entendue le matin dans la forêt. Elle décida d'écrire la soi-disant '_dernière légende des Cetras' _et d'en parler à Ewenn, son meilleur ami, lorsqu'elle serait rentrée. Quand elle eu fini d'écrire elle lâcha son crayon, surprise de voir qu'une fois cette légende écrite on pouvait clairement remarquer un sens caché. 'Finalement je ne vais peut être pas rentrer chez moi se soir' se dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

_Voilà fin du second chapitre et entrée en scène de Lindsay, Angeal et un peu Zack & Genesis ^^._

_Donc pour la légende Cetra, le sens caché est pas bien difficile à trouver (suffit de l'écrire)._

_Ah oui j'ai fait une boulette aussi (oui, déjà, je sais, je suis nulle). Au début de FFVII Rufus est censé avoir approximent 25 ans tandis que Sephi est censé en avoir… 30-35 ^^' Jm'en suis rendu compte en faisant une frise chronologique avec l'âge des persos._

_Donc je tire les choses au clair : les dates de naissances de Seph' & Rufus ne sont jamais mentionnés (ou ce sont des fakes) donc dans ma fic, Rufus a 1 an de plus que Sephiroth (ou comment rattraper une boulette, ahem passons)._

_Bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai rajouté le rêve/flashback (oui en fait ça c'est réellement passé comme ça) avec Alice pour expliquer pourquoi Angeal croit reconnaître Lindsay. See you'_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quest

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII appartient à Square Enix. Mais Alice, Lindsay, Ewenn et Kendall sont mes OCs.

Note : Dernier chapitre sans véritable action ! C'est un peu mou tout ça ! Nan mais, c'est pas qu'une histoire d'amour (malgré le début un peu niait). Bon pour la légende Cetra j'étais pas inspirée, j'essaierais de faire mieux pour la suite. Merci pour ta review Melior, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un avis (et en plus c'est pratique ^^).

Enjoy' !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quest**

Lindsay tenait fermement la feuille sur laquelle elle venait d'écrire, sa main tremblait un peu.

_**J**_enova la calamité des cieux

_**U**_n jour voulu détruire Gaïa

_**N**_**'**écoutant que leur courage les Cetras tentèrent de l'arrêter

_**O**_ffrant leur vie et leur pouvoir

_**N**_'oubliant pas de les disperser, ce sont les apôtres qui la détruiront.

'Et dire qu'on va débarquer à Junon dans quelques minutes, si c'est pas de la chance ça !'

* * *

'Bon, ils sont bien gentils les Cetras mais finalement Junon, c'est pas aussi petit que ça en a l'air !'

Lindsay avait cherché toute la journée dans Junon sans trouver quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait chercher. C'est donc complètement démoralisée qu'elle entra dans l'auberge. Elle demanda une chambre pour la nuit en prévenant le gérant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle reste plus longtemps. Celui-ci lui répondit que cela ne posait aucuns problèmes. Elle saisit donc la petite clé en le remerciant et monta dans la chambre qu'elle avait loué. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

7h14 _*sonnerie de PHS*  
_

« Nghnnnn ? » fit Lindsay d'une voix ensommeillée

« Alors comme ça, ça fait 2 jours que t'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

-…

-Lin' ? T'es là ?

-… Ewenn ?

-Nan pas possible. Franchement, qui d'autre que moi peut t'appeler à cette heure là ?

-'sais pas.

-Eh bah, j'avais oublié que t'es vraiment pas matinale !

-Vraiment ?

-Non. Bon à la base j'appelais pas pour me moquer de toi.

-Oh vraiment ?

-J'tassure ! T'es où là exactement ?

-Junon. A l'auberge.

-Tu rentres quand ?

-Aucune idée. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

-Mais rien, t'as pas confiance en moi ?

-… nan.

-Bon si jte demande ça c'est pour pouvoir te voir.

-Tu peux pas attendre que je revienne à Kalm ?

-En fait je vais avoir une assignation. Comme ce sont de petites missions sans grande importance ils nous demandent plus ou moins où on veut aller.

-Il te désigne pas direct pour une mission ?

-Si, mais quand t'es 3ème classe. Les 2nd classe on parfois leur mot à dire. Jvais demander Junon.

-Mais Ewenn attends… Nan mais t'aurais pu attendre pour raccrocher ! » s'énerva Lindsay en reposant violement son PHS.

Après une nouvelle journée de recherches infructueuses Lindsay était frustrée. Elle décida d'aller admirer le coucher de soleil sur la plage, histoire de se changer les idées.

Arrivée sur la plage elle détacha ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulèrent sous la brise marine. Elle ferma les yeux.

_...l…say…_

'Qu'est ce que…?' Lindsay ouvrit les yeux.

…_Lin…ndsay…_

'Cette voix, elle ressemble à celle de la Cetra qui m'a parlé '

…_say…in…Lin…_

'D'où viennent-elles ?' se demanda Lindsay en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix. Elle commença à marcher en direction de cette voix.

…_Linds…indsay…say…_

La voix s'intensifiait.

…_Lindsay…Lindsay…Lindsay…Lin_…Lin'…Lin'

Lindsay sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna.

« Ewenn, s'écriât-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, déjà là ?

-Apparemment oui. » fit le jeune homme en enlaçant son amie, souriant.

Lindsay avait rencontré Ewenn l'année de leurs 16 ans. Il avait fait étape dans le bar qui appartenait à ses parents. Ce jour là Lindsay était seule à gérer le bar, ses parents avaient des courses à faire à la capitale. Comme il n'y avait pas un seul client, elle avait rapidement sympathisé avec le jeune homme. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait prévu de rejoindre Midgard le lendemain afin d'essayer d'entrer dans le SOLDAT.

Comme ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient gardé contact depuis ce jour et se voyaient régulièrement. Il lui racontait ce qu'il apprenait et lui parfois lui enseignait les mouvements de bases avec une épée.

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et Lindsay observa son ami. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était devenu membre du SOLDAT, deux ans et trois mois plus tôt. Il était toujours aussi grand et musclé mais désormais ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs mais d'un sublime bleu sombre, probablement du aux injections de Mako. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait l'habitude de porter courts avaient poussés de quelques centimètres et partaient dans tout les sens. Apparemment Ewenn ne connaissait pas l'existence des brosses à cheveux…

« Tes yeux » murmura Lindsay

« Mako.

-Cette couleur est si… belle. Mais c'est plutôt… enfin, on dirait que tu portes des lentilles.

-Dit la jeune fille aux yeux violets.

-Oui mais moi je suis née comme ça.

-Ben voyons, vas-y cherches toi une excuse.

-Oh toi à ta place je la ramènerais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as vu tes cheveux ? Tu ressemble à un chocobo.

-Un… chocobo… Euh… Merci ? »

Lindsay rigola, Ewenn se mit également à rire.

« Bon je dois y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Je suis en mission tu sais. C'est pas des vacances.

-Oui, mais je pensais…

-T'inquiète j'aurais sûrement plus de temps à t'accorder demain. En plus faut que jte raconte quelque chose. T'étais bien à Utaï il y quelques jours ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Entres SOLDATS les nouvelles vont vite. A demain. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et parti en courant vers un groupe de SOLDATS qui semblaient l'attendre.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers la mer. Le soleil avait presque disparu.

_Lindsay…Lindsay…_

Lindsay entendait désormais la voix très clairement et fût surprise de constater que c'était une voix d'homme. 'C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas entendu Ewenn m'appeler'. Elle se dirigeât vers les falaises, grimpa sur les rochers. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure alors qu'il commençait à faire sombre, Lindsay découvrit une sorte de caverne au milieu des rochers. La voix semblait provenir de l'intérieur. Elle s'y aventura. La caverne semblait être très profonde puisque Lindsay entendait l'écho de ses pas. Elle commença à s'avancer doucement. Plus elle avancer, plus la grotte était lumineuse. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une sorte de lac d'où semblait provenir la lumière. Lindsay s'approcha doucement. Au milieu du lac se trouvait une sorte de cristal qui se mit à étinceler lorsqu'elle le regarda. Le cristal remonta vers la surface de l'eau et lorsqu'il en sorti, une lumière blanche aveugla Lindsay. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux un jeune homme se tenait à la place du cristal et semblait flotter sur l'eau.

« _Lindsay… tu es venu…_ » La voix emplit de bienveillance ne résonnait pas.

« _Je suis Kendall, dernier chef du peuple Cetra._

-… »

Kendall se mit à rire. Son rire était clair et cristallin. Lindsay l'observais, il semblait assez grand, avais de longs cheveux châtains clairs légèrement ondulés et de magnifiques yeux gris. Son corps émettait une douce lueur qui se reflétait à la surface du lac et faisait briller les parois.

« _Lindsay, tu es l'une des dernières descendantes des Cetras et il se peu qu'un jour, tu deviennes la seule survivante de notre peuple, j'ai donc une faveur à te demander._ » Il s'arrêta de parler et la regarda, attendant sa réponse.

« Je vous écoutes.

-_Tu l'as sûrement remarqué mais je ne suis qu'un fantôme, je suis incapable de me battre comme j'aurais pu le faire il y a 2000 ans. C'est pour cela que je te demande une faveur : détruit Jenova. Cette créature n'apporte que chaos, larmes et destructions._

-Qui est Jenova ?

-_La calamité des cieux venu s'emparer de notre planète, le fléau qui a tenté de détruire les Cetras et Gaïa._

-Et comment suis-je censé savoir où elle se trouve ? Qui plus est, depuis le temps elle devrait être morte, non ?

-_Elle n'est malheureusement pas morte et se trouve actuellement entre les mains de la Shinra._

-Entre les mains de la Shinra ? Eh bah on n'a pas à s'inquiéter alors. Elle doit être entourée de SOLDATS si elle n'est pas déjà morte.

-_Hélas non. La Shinra ignore encore à quel point Jenova peut se révéler dangereuse et elle se trouve actuellement entre les mains des scientifiques. Si par malheur elle retrouvait ses forces elle se servirait de la rivière de la vie pour tenter de détruire la planète comme elle l'a fait lorsque nous l'avons affronté il y a près de 2000 ans._

-Mais comment je peux la détruire si les Cetras n'ont pas réussi il y a 2000 ans ?

-_Le combat d'il y a 2000 ans l'a grandement affaiblit, de plus les Cetras mortellement blessés par le dernier affrontement ont cristallisé leur pouvoir en échange de leur vie._

-Cristallisé… contre leur vie ?

-_Il y a 4 cristaux éparpillés dans le monde. La puissance des ces cristaux est phénoménale. Ces cristaux contiennent ce que vous appelez « énergie Mako » sous sa forme la plus pure, inutile de te dire à quel point ces cristaux seraient dangereux entre de mauvaises mains._

-Alors la Shinra ne doit pas apprendre leur existence ?

-_Pas seulement la Shinra. Lindsay, tu dois être la seule à posséder ces cristaux. Le prochain se trouve au Grand Glacier, près du Village Glaçon. Pour retrouver la trace du cristal écoute ton cœur, il est le seul à pouvoir te guider._

-Mais… et vous ?

-_Je vais revenir à ma forme de cristal, quand tu auras réunis les quatre cristaux, je reviendrais te guider. Au revoir Lindsay, bonne chance. »_

La lumière qui émanait de Kendall augmentât en intensité et aveugla de nouveau Lindsay. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux un cristal un peu plus gros qu'une materia flottait devant elle. Elle tendit la main et s'en saisi précautionneusement. La lumière qui provenait du cristal disparu, désormais, seul le lac éclairait faiblement la grotte.

'Bon, apparemment je vais dormir ici' pensa Lindsay. Elle regarda le cristal avant de le ranger soigneusement dans son sac. Elle s'allongeât à même le sol et s'endormi.

* * *

_Après relecture de ce chap'… Il n'y a que des OCs ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Bon au début Ewenn ne devait pas être le seul SOLDAT à venir mais finalement aucun des 4 premières classe ne pouvait venir parce que soit ça collait pas avec la suite de la fic soit ça collait pas avec CC. Bon pas grave, de toutes façons, Lin' et Sephi vont bientôt se rencontrer, on va enfin voir comment ces 2 là vont réagir ^^_

_Bon si tout va bien Lin' va pouvoir commencer à se battre dans le prochain chapitre. De l'action : ENFIN ! Sur ce, j'arrête mon délire. See you'_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Meeting

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII CC et ses personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont mes OCs.

Note : Post en retard… Nan je ne suis pas morte et je continue cette fic (je supporte pas les fics pas terminées). Je suis désolée. Donc chapitre + long posté en direct du Sud de la France ^^.

Sinon Lindsay achète une épée et des materias ! Ouiiii, parfaitement et elle va même s'en servir ^^ !

Encore une fois merci pour ta review Melior (jme répète un peu là, mais bon) et pour répondre à ta question, là on est en plein Crisis Core. Plus exactement ce chapitre se déroule pendant que Zack & Tseng sont en mission à Banora. Enjoy' !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Meeting  
**

L'homme regarda la jeune fille s'allonger et s'endormir. Il sorti de la caverne le plus discrètement possible. Une fois sorti il regagna Junon et sorti son PHS.

« Du nouveau ? » fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ça dépend. Pour la fille elle correspond parfaitement aux rumeurs et ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de la photo. Et… il semblerait qu'elle soit une Cetra.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Je vous écoute.

-Elle a trouvé une grotte bizarre dans laquelle il y avait une espèce de fantôme qui a fini par se transformer en cristal.

-En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ?

-Avant de disparaître il a dit que ces cristaux étaient constitués d'énergie Mako pure.

-Des cristaux d'énergie Mako ? Ça s'appelle des materias…

-Non. Energie Mako pure. J'en ai vu un. C'est un peu plus gros qu'une materia et d'après le fantôme bien plus puissant.

-Plus puissant ? En existe-t-il plusieurs ?

-4 Monsieur.

- Récupérez-les.

-Et la fille ?

-Je m'en charge. » fini Rufus en raccrochant l'air satisfait. Si la jeune femme se trouvait être celle qu'il pensait, il venait de retrouver Alice.

* * *

« Lazard ?

-Oh Rufus, bonjour. Que me vaux cet honneur ?

-Eh bien j'aurais besoin des services d'un de vos SOLDATS pour une mission.

-Mais bien sûr ! 3ème classe ? 2nde peut-être ?

-1ère.

-Mais… de… 1ère ?

-Oui.

-Permettez-moi de vous rappeler la situation. Genesis a déserté et il semble qu'Angeal l'ai finalement suivi et Zack est actuellement en train d'essayer de rétablir la situation.

-Bien, alors Sephiroth s'en chargera.

-Sephiroth ? Mais si nous…

-Lazard, oseriez-vous contredire un ordre de votre supérieur ?

-Non, certainement pas. Mais je me demandais s'il était vraiment nécessaire d'envoyer Sephiroth. Pourquoi pas un Turk ? Ou même plusieurs SOLDATS de 2nde classe ?

-Mon père se rendrait rapidement compte de l'absence prolongée de l'un des Turks et je souhaiterais rester discret, un homme même connu de tous sera toujours plus discret qu'une bande agité de 2nde classe.

-Bien, si vous le dîtes. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer les détails ? »

* * *

Après être sorti de la caverne, Lindsay se dirigea vers les magasins les plus proches. Elle y acheta 3 materias -une feu, une foudre et une soin- une tenu de combat ainsi qu'une épée. Elle glissa les materias dans les orifices de l'arme. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'auberge, monta, se changea, rassembla ses affaires, descendis, paya sa chambre et sorti. Elle pris son PHS et envoya un message à Ewenn _« Excuse moi mais je dois partir. J'ai à faire au Village Glaçon. A bientôt, Lin' »_ Elle prit ensuite la direction de Midgard.

* * *

« Sephiroth, Lazard te demande immédiatement.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre 2 minutes ?

-Ça avait l'ai plutôt urgent…

-Bien. »

* * *

« La cible vient de quitter Junon et semble se diriger vers Midgard.

-Bien. Je préviens Lazard. »

* * *

« Sephiroth, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. J'aurais besoin de toi pour une mission assez particulière.

-…

-Il s'agit de récupérer des cristaux d'énergies Mako. Le problème c'est que nous ne connaissons pas leur emplacement exact. En revanche, il semble que certains rebelles les ais localisés. Tu devras donc suivre l'une d'entre elle et récupérer les 4 cristaux à tout prix. Il semblerait qu'elle en ai déjà un en sa possession.

-Cela pose t-il un problème si elle meurt ?

-Rufus n'a rien dit à ce sujet… Je suppose que si elle te pose problème tu peux l'éliminer.

-Bien.

-Si tu n'as plus de question, dirige toi vers la sortie Est de Midgard immédiatement. Tu y retrouveras Arkady, le SOLDAT 2nde classe qui était chargé de la surveiller, il t'expliquera les détails concernant la fille et les cristaux quand tu le rejoindras.

-Merci. Je pars immédiatement. »

* * *

« Alloooooooooooo ?

-Lin' ! Pourquoi t'es partie aussi tôt ?

-Une affaire urgente à régler.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Bon alors t'as au moins deux minutes à m'accorder.

-Si c'est par téléphone, oui.

-Bien, tu te trouvais bien à Utaï il y a quelques jours ?

-Oui.

-Et tu y as bien rencontré Angeal ?

-Euh, plus ou moins… En fait il m'a confondu avec une vielle connaissance à lui.

-Ah c'est donc ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien c'est exactement ce que Zack m'a raconté, tu sais Zack c'est le type qui était avec lui.

-Oui, oui, je me souviens.

-Et quand il me l'a raconté Rufus Shinra en personne semblait très intéressé par la conversation et l'a finalement pris à part et lui a demandé de lui raconter l'histoire en détail.

-Vraiment ?

-En fait avec Zack vous êtes les 2 dernières personnes à avoir vu Angeal avant qu'il ne… suive Genesis.

-Genesis ? C'est pas le 1ère classe déclaré MIA ?

-Si. En réalité, il a déserté.

-Et Angeal l'aurait suivit ?

-Exact.

-Bien, alors la Shira a de bonne raisons de se méfier de moi.

-Fait attention s'il te plait.

-Oui c'est bon, je ne suis plus une enfant.

-Lin' ! Je suis sérieux ! Promet moi que tu seras prudente.

-Je te le promet. Satisfait ?

-Ça ira. Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi. »

* * *

_Après quelques heures de voyage_

Lindsay entra dans la ville de Kalm, passa chez elle prendre ses économies et quelques affaires. Elle passa au magasin où elle travaillait et déposa une lettre de démission avant de repartir en direction de Midgard. Lorsqu'elle aperçu la ville elle entendit comme un grognement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sauta sur le côté pour éviter de justesse les crocs d'une Canine de Kalm qui s'était jeté sur elle. Elle leva la tête et eu juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un coup de griffe d'une seconde Canine de Kalm. Lindsay se saisit alors de son épée en esquivant un nouvel assaut et se remémora la faiblesse de ces monstres.

« FEU »

Les deux Canines de Kalm se prirent l'attaque de plein fouet. Lindsay en profitât pour leur affliger un coup d'épée fatal. Elle s'arrêta, complètement essoufflée par ce combat imprévu. Puis, après avoir repris son souffle elle reprit son chemin vers Midgard.

* * *

« Une chambre simple s'il vous plaît.

-134 Gils.

-Voici.

-Bon soirée. » Lindsay pris la clé que la réceptionniste lui tendait et sorti chercher un bar pour se rassasier. Elle entra dans le premier bar qu'elle trouva sur son chemin. Elle s'approcha du bar et commanda le plat du jour puis alla s'asseoir seul sur une table au fond de la salle.

* * *

« La cible vient d'entrer dans un bar. "La Taverne". » 'Tu parle d'un nom' pensa Arkady « Je vais louer deux chambres dans une auberge différente de la sienne, va la surveiller.

-Et comment je la reconnais ?

-Euh… elle est assez grande, de long cheveux bruns tressés et de grands yeux violets.

-Bien reçu. » fit Sephiroth en refermant son PHS. 'Brune, yeux violets… se pourrait-il ?... Non, ça fait 7 ans, elle doit être morte.'

Sephiroth entra dans le bar que lui avait indiqué Arkady. Tous les clients lui jetèrent un regard à la fois admiratif, étonné et effrayé. Tous sauf une jeune femme assise dos à lui au fond de la salle. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés. Sephiroth se dit que c'était elle.

* * *

'Canard à l'orange, et merde ! J'aime pas les oranges moi !' se dit Lindsay en regardant son assiette. 'J'aurais dû regarder le menu. En plus c'est même pas un canard à l'orange mais des oranges au canard…'. Lindsay pestait intérieurement contre le cuisinier quand elle se rendit compte que plus personne ne parlait dans la salle. Tous les clients s'étaient mis à chuchoter. Elle se retourna et vis la raison de ce calme soudain : le général Sephiroth était planté au milieu de la salle. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Lindsay eu l'impression qu'il était étonné mais cela ne dura qu'un instant car il ferma rapidement les yeux et se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit face au barman.

'Fascinant. Exactement comme dans mon rêve'

* * *

« Un grand verre d'eau s'il vous plait.

-Vous ne préféré pas un peu de vin ? Ou de la bière peut-être ? Nous avons l'une des meilleures cave du pays vous savez.

-Non. Un grand verre d'eau fraiche me suffira. » Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Après 7 années de recherches, il venait de retrouver Alice. Ou alors une jumelle dont il ignorait l'existence. 'Si c'est bien Alice, elle viendra forcément me parler, même si cela fait 7 ans'.

« Voilà votre verre d'eau. J'ai mis des glaçons pour la rafraichir un peu plus.

-Merci. »

Sephiroth commença à faire tournoyer les glaçons dans son verre. 'Cette mission est une requête de Rufus… Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il cherchait à tout prix à m'éloigner d'elle…'

« Excusez-moi… » 'Cette voix… certes elle a mûri mais c'est bel et bien la voix d'Alice, je la reconnaitrait entre milles.' Il se tourna vers elle, souriant, et, avant qu'il ai pû dire quoi que ce soit le barman l'interrompit.

« Un problème mademoiselle ?

-Euh… oui. En fait j'ai commandé le plat du jour par mégarde et il se trouve…

-Qu'elle n'aime pas les oranges. » Lindsay et le barman regardèrent Sephiroth, surpris.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » 'Elle me vouvoie ? Et… ? Pourtant cette fille est bel et bien Alice, j'en suis certain. Alors pourquoi agît-elle comme si j'étais un inconnu ?'

« J'ai une amie qui n'aime pas les oranges. Il semble que ma supposition était juste.

-Ah, je vois. » Lindsay repensait au rêve qu'elle avait fait. L'avait-il lui aussi confondu avec cette Alice qui lui ressemblait tant ?

« Mademoiselle ?

-Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-'pas de quoi. Je vais rapporter votre assiette en cuisine. Que désirez vous à la place ?

-Peu importe… tant qu'il n'y a pas d'oranges… » fit Lindsay en riant. Le barman pris l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait et parti en cuisine.

« Désolé.

-De quoi ?

-Si je vous ai mise mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ne vous en faite pas, ça m'a juste un peu surprise. Au fait je m'appelle Lindsay.

-Sephiroth.

-Enchanté. Pardonnez ma curiosité mais… votre amie qui n'aime pas les oranges elle… enfin je veux dire… que… hum…est-ce qu'elle me...

-Vous vous demandez si elle vous ressemble ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Parce qu'il y a quelque jours un certain Angeal m'a déjà confondu avec une de ses connaissances, une certaine Alice…

-Angeal ? Alors vous étiez à Utaï ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il semblait troublé…

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-J'étais également à Utaï. Ce jour là Angeal m'avait semblé distant et perturbé. Maintenant je comprend mieux, il a du vous confondre avec Alice.

-C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment eu du mal à me croire quand je lui ai dit que je n'était pas Alice.

-Vous lui ressemblez tellement… » '…tellement que soit cette fille me ment et est en réalité Alice, ou c'est qu'elle a perdu la mémoire…'

« Oh, j'y pense, pas la peine de me vouvoyer.

-Ça m'arrangerais si tu arrêtais également de me vouvoyer.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Voici votre commande mademoiselle.

-Je vous remercie. » Lindsay saisit l'assiette que lui tendait le barman et commença à se diriger vers sa table. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et s'adressa à Sephiroth :

« Ça te dirais de venir t'asseoir avec moi ? »

'Volontiers… mais je suis actuellement en mission. Tu es même ma cible. Je ne suis pas censé te parler et encore moins sympathiser avec toi. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je incapable de te dire non ?'

« Seph' ?

-Seph' ?

-Bah quoi c'est mignon ?

-J'ai l'air mignon ?

-… c'est une question piège ? »

_Flashback_

_Sephiroth se retourna juste à temps pour enlacer Alice qui s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Après avoir repris son équilibre et son souffle elle releva la tête et plongea ses magnifiques yeux violets dans les siens._

_« Salut Seph' !_

_-Seph ?_

_-Bah quoi c'est mignon ? Et puis Sephiroth c'est beaucoup trop long à dire !_

_-J'ai l'air mignon ?_

_-C'est une question piège ?_

_-…_

_-Mignon non, pas vraiment. Par contre je te trouve plutôt beau._

_-Surveille ton langage jeune fille, c'est pas de ton âge._

_-Ben voyons .» répondit Alice en lui tirant la langue._

_Fin du Flashback_

« Seph' ? Si t'es pas d'accord je t'appelle Sephiroth. Ou même Sephi.

-Non. Seph ça ira très bien.

-Bon alors, tu viens ?

-J'arrive. » 'Alice, es-tu consciente de la position dans laquelle tu me met ?'

* * *

_Voilà fin du chap'. Pour une fois j'ai rien à ajouter ^^. _

_See you'  
_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Memories

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII CC ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (bah quoi ? C'est beau de rêver) mais ils sont à Square Enix.

Note : Hier matin en arrivant à la gare je trouvais que l'entrée de gare ressemblait énormément à Midgar : il y avait de vieux trains remplis de cailloux, le ciel était tellement couvert que les lampadaires étaient allumés et certains trains étaient tagués… Je m'attendais presque à voir Cloud et Aeris débarquer (décidément, c'est beau de rêver) !

Jusqu'ici la longueur de mes chapitres augmentait de façon exponentielle (ou presque)... eh bien c'est fini, celui-ci est un peu plus court que le précédent (ah shame on me !).

Bon plus sérieusement, je tien à remercier Melior et Sehaltiel l'Eternel pour leur reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment et me donne envie d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira (ainsi qu'aux visiteurs de passage).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Memories**

Arkady regarda la jeune femme embrasser rapidement le général sur la joue avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit. Furieux, il se dirigea vers lui.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-Pardon ?

-La fille ! C'est elle notre cible ! -s'énerva Arkady- Notre mission est de la suivre et de lui dérober les cristaux, pas de faire ami-ami avec elle !

-Je sais.

-Parce qu'en plus…

-A ta place je commencerais à me calmer. Dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux est le plus gradé ?

-Non monsieur.

-Bien. Si je me suis rapproché d'elle ce soir c'est pour gagner sa confiance. Il sera plus facile de lui prendre les cristaux si elle me fait confiance.

-Vous voulez dire 'si elle **nous** fait confiance'.

-Non. Je ferais la route avec elle demain, tu surveilleras nos arrières.

-Et vous pensez que gagner sa confiance et surveiller vos arrières va vous suffire à récupérer les cristaux ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai plein de ressources. »

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_

« Bonjour Sephi.

-Je croyais que tu m'appelais Seph' ?

-Oui j'ai bien dormi, merci de t'en inquiéter. Sinon ça te dirais de partir ? Parce que la location d'un bateau à moteur, c'est pas donné.

-Je paierais.

-Non pas la peine, déjà tu m'accompagne, c'est largement suffisant. »

Sephiroth se mit à sourire : malgré toutes ces années Alice était resté la même. Elle se moquait du protocole, était débordante d'énergie, voulait aider son prochain et était à l'aise avec les inconnus. Tellement qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle les connaissaient depuis toujours. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était son passé. Elle se souvenait clairement avoir vécu à Kalm avec ses parents. Alice elle voyait peu ses parents, elle vivait presque dans le laboratoire d'Hojo.

_Flashbacks (quelques années plus tôt)_

_« Sephiroth !  
_

_-Alice ? Hojo t'as déjà laissé ?_

_-Oui, aujourd'hui il a juste testé ma capacité de régénération._

_-Ta capacité de régénération ?_

_-Oui, tu vois il me fait une petite entaille sur le bras, avec un objet différent à chaque fois, et note le temps que je met à guérir._

_-Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille sans avoir l'air horrifiée ?_

_-Il faut croire que j'ai l'habitude –elle releva sa manche- tu vois ? Ça fait plein de petites cicatrices, si on ne fait pas attention on ne les voient même pas !_

_-Pourquoi continus tu à subir ce genre de traitement ? Tu devrais…_

_-M'enfuir ? Pour aller où ? Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de reconnaître mes parents alors, à quoi ça m'avancerais ? Les seuls amis que j'ai vivent ici, si je veux continuer à les voir je dois subir ces tests. Même si ça me fait peur. »_

_(la veille)_

_« Lindsay ?_

_-Appelles moi Lin'._

_-… Lin' ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Ces cicatrices… comment te les ais tu faites ?_

_-Oh, je ne me souviens pas. Ma mère m'a dit que c'est une chute de chocobo. Il parait que depuis je ne suis jamais remonté sur un de ces oiseaux. »_

_Fin des Flashbacks_

« Bon si tu continu à m'ignorer, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

-Oh vraiment ?

-Parce que tu m'écoutais ?

-Evidement.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu m'as demandé si je connaissais un type qui fait parti du SOLDAT, Ewenn.

-Alors tu le connais ?

-Non.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami. »

A ces mots Sephiroth senti son cœur se serrer. Etait-ce la jalousie ? Alice lui avait toujours dit qu'il était son meilleur ami. Apprendre qu'un autre SOLDAT compte autant pour son amie était pénible. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Finalement, même après 7 ans, ses sentiments pour Alice n'avaient pas changés. Ils avaient même évolués. A chaque fois que cette fille qui prétendait ne pas être Alice se retournait vers lui, à chaque fois qu'elle riait, à chaque fois que son prénom passait ses lèvres, le SOLDAT avait l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement. Au fond Alice lui avait toujours fait cet effet là, il avait juste été trop fière pour l'admettre.

* * *

_Après avoir fini la traversé et éliminé quelques Bandersnatch imprudents ainsi qu'un Tonadu._

« Dis Seph, tu trouves pas ça jolie ?

-Quoi ?

-La neige.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que j'en vois.

-Et alors ? Caz t'empêche de savoir si tu trouve ça jolie ? Et puis, c'est aussi la première fois que j'en vois…

-… C'est froid.

-Et alors ? Certaines choses froides sont belles !

-Comme ?

-Je sais pas moi… la neige !

-Moi je trouve ça froid.

-Oh ça va M. le Héro ! Tu peux bien faire une pause de temps en temps et admettre que t'aime bien la neige !

-Non.

-Mais Seph…

-Allez, avance, sinon il va faire nuit avant qu'on arrive.

-Tu parles, t'essaye juste d'esquiver la conversation.

-Je n'esquive rien du tout !

-Ah ouai ? Je te signale que la nuit va pas tomber avant 2 bonnes heures !

-Oui mais il fait froid !

-Oh comme si tu t'en inquiétais ! Si t'avais vraiment froid t'aurais mis un pull.

-J'ai une tête à porter un pull ?

-Personne n'a une tête à porter un pull mais au moins ça empêche d'avoir froid. »

A ces mots Sephiroth soupira et repris sa marche. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé, la jeune fille avait toujours eu un sens de la répartie extraordinaire (à son grand désarroi).

SBLAF

Sephiroth senti une sorte de boule froide lui frapper l'arrière de la tête avant de glisser lentement le long de ses cheveux. Il se retourna et vis Lindsay, les mains dans le dos, l'air innocente.

« A ta place je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil.

-Oh vraiment ?

-La vengeance d'un SOLDAT est quelque chose de terrible. »

Une fois la guerre déclarée, les 2 amis se lancèrent dans une bataille de boules de neiges acharnée. Arkady soupira, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le général capable de telles gamineries. Il s'éloigna du champ de bataille et pressa la touche 'rappel' de son PHS.

« Ça faisait longtemps –fit la voix de Rufus, plus froide que jamais-

-J'essaye de ne pas me faire remarquer par Sephiroth.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'il a décidé de parler à la fille.

-Oui, comme vous l'aviez prévu. Ils font même la route ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu le général s'entendre aussi bien avec qui que ce soit.

-Pas même les autres SOLDATS 1ère classe ?

-Angeal et Genesis ? Non, c'était plus des camarades que des amis.

-Je vois.

-Cependant je trouve que Sephiroth commence à trop bien s'entendre avec notre cible. Cela ne risque t-il pas de compromettre la mission ?

-Non. Au contraire, il faut qu'ils soient très proches. Ainsi deux scénarios s'offriront à nous : ou il la convainc de lui remettre les cristaux de gré ou de force, ou il la rejoint et tu l'élimine.

-Pas la fille ? Pardon monsieur, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, je pense que je suis incapable de battre le général.

-Dans ce cas utilise la fille, il fera tout pour la sauver.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-On ne peut plus. Oh, et si il arrive quoi que ce soit à la fille... je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place.»

Rufus coupa son PHS avant que l'idiot dont il se servait pour espionner Sephiroth et Alice ne pose d'autres questions. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Echec et mat Sephiroth. J'ai gagné la partie, ainsi qu'Alice. »

* * *

Les joues encore rouge à cause de la bataille de neige et du froid, Sephiroth et Lindsay entrèrent dans l'auberge du Village Glaçon. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage chaleureux les accueillis.

« Bienvenu dans mon humble auberge. Je m'appelle Filiz. Je suppose que vous désirez un repas chaud pour vous réchauffer ? Ma femme est en train de préparer son fameux ragoût de chocobo, mais en attendant permettez moi de vous servir un chocolat chaud. »

Les deux amis acquièrent, ravi à l'idée de se réchauffer un peu grâce à un délicieux chocolat chaud. Ils prirent place à une petite table près de la cheminée dans laquelle brulait un grand feu. Comme l'auberge était déserte, après les avoirs laissé se réchauffer avec le chocolat, l'aubergiste les invita à prendre part à un jeu de carte locale appelé 'La Conférence'. La femme de Filiz, Naig, les avaient rejoint et formais désormais équipe avec son mari, laissant Sephiroth et Lindsay être l'équipe adverse. A l'issu des 5 pernes, il s'avéra que Sephiroth et Lindsay en avait remporté trois, ce qui faisait d'eux les vainqueurs. Après avoir pris leur revanche et gagné 4 pernes à 1, Naig s'excusa et s'éclipsa en cuisine avant de réapparaitre avec 2 assiettes fumantes et remplies de ragoût. A la fin du repas, Filiz se leva.

« Je prépare une chambre pour 2 je suppose ? »

A ces mots, Lindsay rougit brusquement et commença à balbutier « Eh bien… en fait je… enfin je veux dire nous… on ne…» ce qui eût pour effet de faire éclater de rire Sephiroth (ce qui était presque aussi rare que de voir Lindsay perdre son sens de la répartie)

« Pourquoi tu rit ?

-Si tu te voyais. T'arrives pas à former une phrase cohérente et tu es plus rouge que ton écharpe –se moqua Sephiroth.

-Alors si je comprends bien ce sera deux chambres simples ?

-Non, une chambre avec deux lits simples sera parfaite. » conclu Sephiroth, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

* * *

_Ta-dah~ ! Sephiroth a complètement oublié qu'Arkady l'attend dehors ! Et Rufus est toujours aussi manipulateur mais Sephi' & Lin' sont amis __na ! In your face Rufus ! __(en même temps Seph' est persuadé que Lindsay est Alice, alors pour lui, c'est pas trop compliqué !)_

_Bon plus sérieusement 'La Conférence' est un vieux jeu, originaire du Midi de la France.  
_

_Pour finir si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, un question, une critique (constructive de préférence) à me faire, n'hésitez pas, j'essaierais d'en tenir compte._

_See you'_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Retrograde Amnesia

Disclaimer : La flemme ! (Si vous y tenez vraiment allez voir les chap' précédents !)

Note : Le réseau Universitaire se rebelle contre moi ! En gros j'avais plus internet au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin (je crois que je suis maudite). Mais bon le point positif de l'histoire c'est que dans le coup j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chap' =)

Melior encore une fois merci, vraiment. Je ne répondrais évidement pas à ta question puisque les chapitres suivants le feront ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Retrograde Amnesia**

Un léger rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Lindsay sourit, s'étira et soupira d'aise. 'Un vrai chat' pensa Sephiroth, assis au bord de son lit. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. D'une main dépourvue de gant, il caressa doucement le visage fin de son amie avant de se pencher légèrement au dessus de son oreille. Ses longs cheveux vinrent chatouiller le visage qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son réveil. Elle eu un petit rire léger et cristallin. Il lui murmura alors « Bonjour ». Doucement elle ouvrit ses yeux, ses grands yeux violets étincelants de vitalité. Puis elle sourit, dégagea ses bras de la couverture et joignit ses mains derrière le cou du général et l'attira doucement vers elle. Ils fermèrent les yeux quelques instants, appréciant chaque seconde de leur étreinte. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle chuchota à son tour un petit « Bonjour » avant de déposer, très lentement, un baiser au coin des lèvres de son ami. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il commençait à réduire le vide séparant leurs lèvres lorsqu'elle se mit à parler.

« C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis si longtemps…

-Vraiment ? A vrai dire, c'est aussi l'impression que j'ai… »

A ces mots le général déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle le dévisagea, visiblement surprise, avant de lui sourire. Le SOLDAT sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et captura ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement elle savait combien il avait attendu pour la regarder ainsi, pour l'embrasser ainsi, pour l'aimer. Si seulement elle se rendait compte à quel point elle comptait pour lui, elle qui était désormais, la seule qui comptait à ses yeux. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire qu'elle était la seule à occuper ses pensées. Si seulement il était capable d'accepter le flot de sentiments qui le submergeait...

Ils se regardèrent, souriants, et Sephiroth s'éloigna doucement d'elle, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bord de son lit, essayant de former quelques pensées cohérentes dans son esprit embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, il ouvrit légèrement les rideaux, pour ne pas l'aveugler. Souriante elle se leva. Il dirigea son attention vers le paysage enneigé. Elle avait raison : la neige était tellement jolie.

Soudain il l'entendit crier. Il se retourna et la vit à genoux, à terre, la tête entre les mains. Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Lindsay ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre. Autour d'elle, tout était blanc. Elle se releva et tout autour d'elle se mit à trembler. Elle se mit à crier. Elle avait peur. Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de laboratoire. Face à elle se trouvait une petite fille et un scientifique. Sur le badge attaché à la blouse de ce dernier, on pouvait lire « Prof. Souo »._

_« Alice, écoute-moi bien. Ce que je vais te dire est très important… Enfin, ça va le devenir. » _

_Il la tenait par les épaules, l'air grave. Alice l'écoutait avec attention. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas beaucoup côtoyé, Alice appréciait énormément le professeur Souo. Il était le seul scientifique de la Shinra à sembler s'inquiéter pour elle, à être gentil avec elle._

_« … Comme tu le sais tu es une Cetra, cependant... tu sais rien de tes origines ni de ta famille… » _

_Le professeur ferma les yeux, pris une longue inspiration et les rouvris, le regard plus déterminé que jamais._

_« Tu es ma fille. Ta mère se nomme Ilfana et tu as une jeune demi-sœur, Aerith. »_

_Alice le dévisagea, visiblement choquée. Elle ne savait si elle devait rire ou pleurer, s'il se moquait d'elle ou non.  
_

_« Personne ne connaît tes véritables origine. Lorsque je t'ai amené au laboratoire, tu avais déjà quelques mois. J'ai fais croire à tout le monde que je t'avais trouvé seule, abandonnée dans la rue…»_

_A présent, les larmes coulaient le long des joues du professeur._

_« Je… Je leur ai dit que tu étais une Cetra –pardonne moi ! Le président a donc décidé que sa sœur t'élèverais, le professeur Hojo a ainsi pu faire ses expériences sur une véritable Cetra. Je… Je t'ai enlevé. J'ai abandonné ta mère… Je n'ai aucune excuse. A l'époque, je voulais le faire pour la science… »_

_Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche._

_« Quelle connerie… Encore une fois, je vais tout t'arracher… Comme si je ne t'avais pas assez fait souffrir toutes ces années…_

_-Je… Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Depuis maintenant 10 ans, je travaille sur un projet capable d'effacer temporairement la mémoire et d'injecter de nouveaux souvenir : le projet Zone. A ton réveil, tu n'auras aucuns souvenirs de ta vie actuelle. »_

_Alice recula horrifiée mais le professeur Souo saisi ses poignets._

_« Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras de nouveaux souvenirs, une nouvelle vie. Si je fait ça c'est pour te libérer...  
_

_-Ma vie me convient parfaitement !_

_-Non… Ma sœur… Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant… C'est elle et son mari qui s'occuperont de toi._

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Arrêtez !

_-Ce sont des gens bien… Vraiment… J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas._

_-Comment ? Comment je pourrais ne pas vous détestez ?_

_-Je suis désolée, je l'ai fait pour la science…_

_-NON !... Cette vie… je… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais d'une certaine manière, je suis heureuse. Même si je dois supporter tout ces tests, je suis heureuse. J'ai… des amis. Et… Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas les oublier !_

_- Pardonne-moi Alice. Pardonne la folie d'un pauvre homme qui a préféré croire à la science plutôt qu'à l'amour..._

-Stop… Pitié…

_-Si je le pouvais, je vendrais mon âme au diable pour tout changer… »_

« NON ! » Hurla Lindsay, haletante. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la chambre de l'auberge du Village Glaçon. Elle était assise au milieu de son lit. A son chevet se trouvaient Filiz, Naig et Sephiroth. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Naig lui servi rapidement un verre d'eau, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci…

-Si vous saviez la peur que vous nous avez fait…

-Je… que c'est il passé ?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement. Nous vous avons entendu crier et nous avons accouru dans la chambre. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de murmurer des choses telles que 'Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Arrêtez !' ou encore 'Stop… Pitié…'. Filiz est alors parti chercher un médecin pendant que Sephiroth et moi-même tentions de faire chuter votre température… Puis… –elle prit une grande inspiration- lorsque le médecin est arrivé, vous étiez dans une sorte de coma. »

Lindsay bu une gorgée d'eau.

« Combien de temps suis-je… dans cet état ?

-3 jours.

-Et… pourquoi… enfin, comment cela s'est il produit ?

-Apparemment vous souffrez d'amnésie rétrograde.

-Amnésie ?...

-Oui, vous avez oublié une partie de votre passé. D'après le médecin vos souvenirs sont faux, comme si vous vous étiez persuadée d'un passé que vous n'auriez jamais vécu. Il semble que votre « crise » se soit produite à la suite d'un évènement dont votre cerveau aurait cherché à se rappeler... »

Naig posa son regard sur Sephiroth. Celui-ci inspira avant de s'adresser à Lindsay.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ce matin là ?

-...pas vraiment.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression de me connaître depuis longtemps…

-Tu veux dire… Qu'on se serait déjà rencontrés par le passé ?

-Non. Pas exactement. Nous ne nous sommes pas que rencontrés, nous nous sommes également côtoyés.

-C'est impossible...»

En disant cela Lindsay se souvint de son 'rêve'. Et si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ? Et si elle était réellement cette 'Alice' avec qui tout le monde semblait la confondre ? Cela lui paraissait complètement dingue mais si c'était vrai, cela expliquerait les rêves étranges qu'elle faisait à propos de cette fille…

« Sephiroth.

-Oui.

-Alice… Est-ce que tu pense… Est-ce que tu pense que je suis Alice ? »

Sephiroth évita son regard.

« J'en ai toujours été plus ou moins convaincu. Mais maintenant, après ce que le médecin a dit, je suis tout à fais persuadé que tu es Alice. »

Il la regarda, elle se mit à pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ces bras. Elle le repoussa.

« Alors… C'était elle ? C'était pour ça ? C'était elle que tu voyais... pas moi… »

Sephiroth la saisie par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Lindsay,ne va pas t'imaginer que c'est parce que tu es Alice, que je suis resté à tes côtés. Je suis resté avec toi parce que… »

'Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné… Non... parce que…'

« … je tiens à toi. Et que tu sois ou non Alice, je resterais à tes côtés. »

Puis il l'enlaça tendrement tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur son torse. Il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle renifla contre sa poitrine.

« Sephiroth ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que… si je suis elle… si elle est moi… tu crois que je pourrais me souvenir ?

-Te souvenir ?

-Mes véritables souvenirs… Mon passé... Notre passé...

-... Si c'est ce que tu veux je ferais tout pour t'aider à te souvenir.

-Merci… »

Il resserra son étreinte. Elle fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. Sephiroth enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Il se rappela qu'elle venait toujours le voir lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle finissait toujours par s'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

_Ta-dah ! J'espère que ce chap' est pas trop 'guimauve power' ^^. J'ai hésité à mettre la suite de la fic dans ce chap' mais je pense que ça aurait un peu 'cassé' ce chapitre ci (et en plus ça aurait été super long)._

_Sinon pour ceux qui ne parlent pas l'anglais scientifique le titre de ce chapitre signifie 'amnésie rétrograde' (bon d'accord, c'était un peu transparent mais je préfère le dire au cas où), soit une amnésie concernant le passé de la victime (certaines amnésie nous empêche de mémoriser des souvenirs depuis le choc/la maladie)._

_Dans le chapitre prochain, il y aura (un peu) plus d'action, oui, oui, j'ai encore pas mal de descriptions à faire de le prochain chap' (-_-' et là on se demande pourquoi le rating de cette fic est Adventure/Romance)._

_Voilà, see you'  
_


	8. Chapitre 7 : What's my Name?

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix.

Note : A partir de maintenant je n'utilise plus le prénom Lindsay puisque son véritable prénom est Alice {_Welcome to Wonderland~ !}._ Cependant Alice n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses véritables souvenirs (seulement ceux dont elle a « rêvé »)

Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier Melior pour sa review. Au passage Seph' & Alice n'étaient pas sensés être ensembles si rapidement, mais finalement je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi (par rapport à la suite ^^).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : What's my name ?**

Alice s'étira, du moins essaya. A vrai dire elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se dégager de l'étreinte de Sephiroth, toujours endormi. Elle souri : il avait l'air si calme, si serein –il faut dire qu'elle l'avait vraiment effrayé lors de sa « crise ». Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle était sortie de son coma. Il lui avait ordonné de se reposer un peu avant de repartir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Excuse moi, je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu sais très bien que je me réveille toujours avant toi.

-Pas cette fois. »

Ils rigolèrent.

« Dis Seph'.

-Nnnh ?

-Quand est-ce que tu compte me laisser sortir de cette auberge ?

-Jamais, il fait trop froid dehors…

-Bon je passerais par la fenêtre.

-Tu ne penses pas que t'as encore besoin de repos ?

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es encore faible…

-Mais tu es avec moi, non ?

-… c'est risqué.

-Je vais pas rester enfermée ici éternellement !

-Attends au moins cette après midi, il fera un peu plus chaud. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alice l'enlaça avant qu'il ai pu franchir la porte.

« Sephiroth… Je… Merci. »

* * *

« Bon tu peux me rappeler qui était si pressée de sortir ?

-Mais je suis pas prête ! Je trouve plus mes gants !

-Prends les miens si tu veux. J'en ai plusieurs paires de toute façon.

-Oui mais ils sont trop grands pour moi. Mais où sont ces gants ? »

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, Alice fini par emprunter une paire de gants à Naig. Après l'avoir remercié, Sephiroth et Alice partirent en direction du Grand Glacier.

« Sans vouloir paraître désagréable, tu m'expliques comment on va descendre cette pente ?

-Oh parce que mademoiselle la chasseuse de cristaux n'y avait pas pensé ?

-J'étais enfermé à l'auberge –se vexa Alice.

-Justement t'as eu largement le temps d'y penser.

-… »

Sephiroth sourit : pour une fois qu'il avait le dernier mot.

« Aller viens c'est bon, j'ai loué un scooter des neiges.

-Un vrai ?

-Parce qu'il y en a des faux ?

-Peut-être qui sait ? »

Sephiroth s'installa et mis le moteur en marche. Alice s'installa derrière lui.

« Dis moi, tu sais piloter ce machin ?

-Je suppose que c'est pareil qu'une moto.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu t'es jamais servi de ce truc ?

-Non –avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ou répondre quoi que ce soit, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et le scooter s'élança dans la pente enneigée- accroche toi bien. »

Il n'eu pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois : Alice s'était agrippée à son buste et le serrait de toutes ses forces.

Après une descente un peu trop rapide pour Alice (et pas assez pour Sephiroth) ils arrivèrent au pied du Grand Glacier.

« Et maintenant ? »

Alice ferma les yeux, essayant d'entendre à nouveaux les voix qui l'avaient guidée au premier cristal. Cependant Alice avait beau se concentrer elle n'entendait strictement rien.

« C'est étrange…

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

-La première fois, ce sont des voix qui m'ont guidée jusqu'au premier cristal… Le problème c'est que je ne les entends plus…

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas où chercher ?

-Non, pas du tout… »

Alice s'assis sur un rocher, un peu frustrée par la tournure des évènements. Sephiroth s'assit à ses côtés et l'enlaça. Elle posa la tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. _« __Pour retrouver la trace du cristal écoute ton cœur, il est le seul à pouvoir te guider. »_ Alice releva la tête.

« Je me souviens !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De la façon de trouver le cristal –annonça-t-elle fièrement en se relevant.

-Vraiment ? –fit Sephiroth, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-surpris aux lèvres- Comment ?

-Je dois écoutez mon cœur –déclara Alice souriante.

-Et… ? »

Alice s'arrêta brusquement de sourire et se rassit sur la pierre.

« Et je sais pas du tout ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire… » lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas où aller ? Peut-être que tu dois seulement suivre ton intuition.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Je… excuse moi de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans. Après tout tu es un SOLDAT, tu dois surement avoir des tonnes de choses plus importantes à faire. »

Sephiroth était un peu gêné, après tout, sa mission était de récupérer les cristaux. Toutefois il était tout à fait hors de question de lui révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de cette mission.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui ai choisi d'être ici, avec toi.

-Mais, et tes missions ?

-J'ai refusé ma dernière affectation…

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-C'est parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi… Et que je suis un SOLDAT 1ère classe.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé une mission ?

-Je devais… enquêter dans le village natal de Genesis et Angeal, Banora.

-Et ?

-Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de croiser Genesis ou Angeal.

-Ce sont les 1ères classes qui ont déserté non ?

-C'est exact. Ils sont également… mes amis.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Sephiroth se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Si. J'ai rêvé du jour où tu me les as présentés, enfin je me suis remémoré notre rencontre. C'était juste avant que je disparaisse non ?

-1 semaine avant… »

Alice se leva et vint aux côtés de Sephiroth.

« On devrait peut-être essayer de chercher ce cristal avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Vas-y je te rejoins…

-Mais…

- Laisse-moi un peu seul, s'il te plait.

-Bien. »

Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres froides. Sephiroth ferma les yeux 'Bon sang comment peux tu être aussi gentille alors que je ne fais que me servir de toi ?'. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Arkady, quand tu auras fini de m'espionner.

- Pardonnez-moi mais j'avais peur de vous perdre de vu dans toute cette neige.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne me fait pas confiance –rétorqua froidement Sephiroth.

-En effet, j'ai peur que vous vous laissiez envahir par vos sentiments.

-Merci mais je sais parfaitement distinguer mes sentiments de ma mission.

-J'en doute. »

Sephiroth saisi Arkady par la gorge et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il entendit Alice crier « FEU ». Il lança un regard noir à Arkady avant de le jeter à terre et se précipita vers la direction emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt par Alice.

* * *

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle Shinra… » déclara Genesis, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, son épée sous le menton de la jeune femme, adossée à un arbre.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire la même chose. » rétorqua froidement Alice. Genesis éclata de rire.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois en vie… Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu me pose problèmes je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer…

-Genesis ! »

Genesis saisi Alice par la taille et plaqua son dos contre son torse, son épée toujours dangereusement proche de la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Sephiroth ! Quel joie de te voir en si grande forme ! Serais-ce… l'amour ?

- Relâche-la ! –hurla Sephiroth en sortant masamune.

-A ta place je n'y songerais même pas. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à la demoiselle ? »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations Sephiroth jeta son épée à terre.

« Je préfère ça.

- Que veux-tu Genesis ?

- Rejoins-moi, quitte la Shinra, bâtissons ensemble un avenir radieux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi me joindre à toi pourrais permettre un meilleur avenir. Genesis, relâche-la.

-Hum, je commençais à peine à m'amuser… Tant pis –il poussa Alice vers lui- de toutes manières ce n'était pas pour cela que j'étais venu. »

Alice se blottit dans les bras de Sephiroth -qui avait récupéré masamune- tremblante.

« Alors pourquoi es tu ici ?

-J'ai déjà fait ce que j'avais à faire –son aile jaillit de son épaule- oh, j'ai faillit oublier : Alice, n'accorde pas ta confiance trop facilement, tu risquerais de le regretter –il prit son envol- _'Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien n'empêchera mon retour'._

-…Loveless, acte III. –fini Alice.

-… Tu te souvenais de Genesis ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je me souviens du jour de notre rencontre.

-C'est la seule fois ou tu l'as vu.

-Est-ce qu'il t'as fais quelque chose ? C'est étrange qu'il t'ai laissé partir aussi facilement...

-Il m'a donné ça...»

_Flashback_

_«Quel est mon nom ?»_

_Alice fit volte face et se retrouva face à un homme qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Genesis... Elle en avait révé une fois._

_«Alors... Quel est mon nom ?_

_-Genesis...»_

_Il applaudit un peu._

_«Impressionant, le professeur Souo m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chances pour que tu te souviennes de moi. A moins que tu me reconnaise parce que je suis un membre du SOLDAT ?_

_-Non. Le jour de notre rencontre tu lisait Loveless._

_-Je lis très souvent Loveless._

_-Nous nous sommes rencontrés une semaine avant ma disparition._

_-Alors tu te souviens vraiment de moi ? Comme c'est touchant. Pour la peine permet moi de t'offrir ceci, de la part du professeur Souo.»_

_Il lui tendit un flacon remplit d'un liquide argenté, semblable au mercure. Elle le saisit délicatement et l'examina.  
_

_«Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Un cadeau de ton père. Tes souvenirs._

_-Tu veux dire que si je bois ce liquide, je retrouverais mes souvenirs ?_

_-Je t'en pris, pas la peine de me remercier. Aller bois, j'ai des tâts de détails à te raconter._

_-Non._

_-Tu n'as pas confiance ? Bien. Affronte moi. Si je gagne tu bois le contenu de ce flacon._

_-Et si je gagne ?_

_-Ça n'arrivera pas.»_

_Fin du Flashback_

«Tu l'as bu ?

-Non...

-Bien n'y touche pas, c'est peut-être un piège.

-Mais si c'était vraiment mes souvenirs ?

-Je ne préfère pas prendre ce risque.

-C'est à moi de décider, c'est ma vie, mes souvenirs.»

Sephiroth la saisi par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

«Alice, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne tiens pas à faire la même erreur.

-Sephiroth je...

-Alice écoutes moi bien, je ne le dirais pas deux fois : je t'aime. Je ne veux plus te perdre. Jamais.»

* * *

_Et... J'ai toujours pas parlé du 2nd cristal ('fin si mais Alice l'a toujours pas retrouvé -_-')_. _En plus j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre (histoire que tout soit cohérent par rapport au début et à CC). De plus c'était l'entré de Gen-gen dans la fic, super important nan ? ^^_

_Voilà, see you'  
_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Awakening

Disclaimer : Sephiroth, Genesis & tout ce qui attrait à Final Fantasy VII appartient à S.E. En revanche les (nombreux) OCs sont de moi.

Note : Et voici… le retour de Genesis ! Aha sincèrement j'adore ce personnage (en fait je crois que j'ai une sérieuse tendance à apprécier les « méchants ») donc ce n'est surement pas sa dernière apparition.

Melior (merci !) les effets du flacon vont être révélés dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira =).

* * *

_Petit récap' de la fin du chapitre 7_

_«Alice, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne tiens pas à faire la même erreur._

_-Sephiroth je..._

_-Alice écoutes moi bien, je ne le dirais pas deux fois : je t'aime. Je ne veux plus te perdre. Jamais.»_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Awakening**

Alice regardait Sephiroth dans les yeux. Les secondes passèrent. Lentement. Très lentement. Alice baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle murmura : « Moi aussi. ». Sephiroth soupira de soulagement et la serra dans ces bras.

« Pas trop froid ?

-Non, ça va, merci. »

Après quelques secondes d'étreintes Alice se dirigea vers l'arbre contre lequel elle était appuyée quelques minutes plus tôt, sous la menace de Genesis. A cet instant elle n'avait pas eu peur. Pas une seule seconde. Elle posa sa main contre l'écorce. Une image traversa son esprit. C'était une jeune femme vêtu d'une simple robe blanche qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses beaux yeux verts. Un ruban rose pale retenait ses longs cheveux châtains. Puis l'arbre se mit à étinceler, comme si une multitude de paillettes dorées l'illuminait. Puis elles se rassemblèrent, formant l'image d'une femme semblable à celle qu'Alice venait de voir. Elle semblait pourtant un peu plus âgée et avait de grands yeux violets. Tout comme elle.

« Bonsoir, Alice.

-Bonsoir… »

La femme eût un rire léger et cristallin.

« C'est vrai, tu ne me reconnais surement pas… ma fille –dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux- Quelle joie de te voir, tu as tellement grandi… »

Alice sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme avant et pourtant, au fond de son cœur, elle savait que c'était elle, sa mère.

« Ma chérie ne pleure pas, tout va bien.

-Mais je…

-Shh ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu retrouve ta sœur, c'est elle qui te guidera jusqu'au prochain cristal.

-Je ne la connais pas, comment pourrais-je…

-Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? Elle se nomme Aerith…

-Mère je…

-Alice, le temps est précieux. J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus avec toi…

-ATTENDS ! –un flot de lumière intense l'aveugla, laissant place à un cristal – ne m'abandonne pas…»

Alice était maintenant à genoux, dans la neige. Sephiroth lui tendit la main et l'attira à lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Après quelques minutes elle le repoussa doucement et attrapa délicatement le cristal qui flottait dans les airs.

Non loin de là, Arkady observait attentivement la scène. 'Mais aller ! Bouge-toi ! Prends-lui le cristal !'. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le général prêt à parler.

« Si on rentrait ? Il va bientôt faire nuit. »

Arkady, furieux, sorti son PHS et pressa la touche 'rappel'.

* * *

_A l'auberge_

« Je prendrais bien un long bain. Tu veux prendre une douche avant ?

-Non vas y, j'ai quelques trucs à faire alors prends ton temps. »

Alice haussa un sourcil, surprise, mais haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle de bain. Sephiroth s'éclipsa immédiatement de la chambre et sorti rejoindre Arkady, qui l'attendait devant l'auberge, furieux.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en possession de ce satané cristal –siffla il.

-Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé le prendre tout à l'heure, elle était en état de choc.

-Peu importe. Notre mission est de récupérer les cristaux.

-Je sais. Cependant nous avons encore besoin d'elle pour trouver les deux suivants, si je perds sa confiance maintenant il sera difficile d'obtenir les autres cristaux.

-Et alors ? Vous êtes un SOLDAT 1ère classe, non ?

-Je les récupèrerais. Tous. Seulement lorsqu'ils seront tous en sa possession. Je les lui prendrais. Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non.

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas de son côté ?

-Un SOLDAT n'a qu'une parole et se doit d'accomplir la mission attribuée. La seule issue autre que la réussite est la mort. »

* * *

« Je ne pensait pas que tu referais la même erreur aussi rapidement. »

Alice sursauta.

« Genesis ! Comment es-tu entré ? De quelle erreur parles tu ?

-Rester seule sans protection évidement. Pour ce qui est de la manière dont je suis entré peu importe. Tu te souviens de notre deal ? Permet moi de te rappeler que j'ai gagné et pourtant –il regarda le flacon posé au bord de l'évier- il me semble que tu n'ai toujours pas remplit ta part du contrat… »

Il saisit le flacon de sa main droite et enleva doucement le bouchon. Alice le regardait, médusée. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle se colla au fond de la baignoire. Sa tête heurta le mur. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir d'appeler à l'aide cependant il fût plus rapide et plaça sa main libre sur sa bouche. Son visage était maintenant proche du sien. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage et il bu l'intégralité du petit flacon. Il retira sa main de sa bouche. Elle le regardait surprise, tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia de crier. Il releva son menton avec deux doigt, et l'embrassa. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il l'avait bloquée contre le mur. Puis il descendit ces mains, doucement et elle ne pu réprimer un sursaut lorsqu'il pressa ses fesses. Il saisit l'occasion et lui fit avaler le liquide qu'il avait ingurgité quelques secondes auparavant. Il continua de l'embrasser, attendant patiemment qu'elle avale la totalité de ce qu'il venait de lui transmettre, puis, mis brusquement fin à leur baiser.

« Je comprends pourquoi Sephiroth reste avec toi : tu embrasse divinement bien. »

Puis il sorti de la pièce, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Alice saisit une serviette et l'enroula rapidement autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle voie Sephiroth. Immédiatement. Elle se rua dans la chambre. Aucune trace de Genesis. Ni de Sephiroth. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et balaya la salle du regard. Les rares clients présents la dévisagèrent, surpris. Elle se dirigea vers Filiz.

« Où est Sephiroth ?

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Où est Sephiroth ?

-Il est sorti il y a quelques minutes. »

Elle couru jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrît violemment. Sephiroth et Arkady se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la voir, surpris par sa tenu.

« Alice ?

-Genesis. » dit-elle, haletante

Il sorti son épée.

« Non ! Il –elle prit une grande inspiration- il m'a fait boire le contenu du flacon. »

Sephiroth jeta son épée à terre et se précipita vers elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tout va bien ? Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Je… il avait dit la vérité. »

Sephiroth la dévisagea. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Je me souviens de tout ! La Shinra, Rufus et Hojo, je me souviens de tout ! »

* * *

_Dans la chambre_

« Atchi !

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais attraper un rhume.

-Mais c'était important. Et puis c'est qui le type qui était avec toi ?

-Arkady, un 2nde classe envoyé pour me retrouver.

-Parce que tu n'avais pas prévenu que tu partais ?

-Pas vraiment, mais bon, maintenant ce qui est important c'est de savoir pourquoi Genesis voulait que tu retrouve tes souvenirs…

-Un éclair de bonté ?

-Non.

-Je plaisantais. Quoique dans mes souvenirs il n'était pas si méchant que ça…

-Oui mais tu le connaissais à peine. De plus il a déserté la Shinra, il a certainement fait ça dans un but précis.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je retrouve soudainement la mémoire pourrait l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit.

-… Rufus.

-Quoi Rufus ?

-Tu étais proche de lui.

-Oui et ?

-Il compte peut-être se servir de toi pour obtenir des informations sur lui, où même sur la Shinra.

-Oh…

-Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il ne t'a pas enlevé immédiatement… Non vraiment, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui nous échappe…

-Il s'est peut-être simplement dit que m'enlever alors que tu te trouvais juste à côté serais probablement une très mauvaise idée. »

Une sonnerie de PHS retentit.

« Excuse moi c'est Lazard, je dois répondre. Oui ?

-Sephiroth, où en est ta mission ?

-Ça va.

-Étant donné ta réponse, je suppose qu'elle est à côté de toi.

-Exact.

-Bien, j'ai une affectation plus urgente pour toi, tu recommenceras celle-ci plus tard.

-Urgente ?

-Reviens à Midgar le plus vite possible –dit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Nouvelle mission ?

-Oui –soupira Sephiroth.

-Alors on retourne à Midgar ?

-Demain matin. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Alors pourquoi pas ce soir ?

-Tu as besoin de repos. De plus on ne sait pas si ce que t'as fait avaler Genesis ne déclenchera pas d'effets secondaires, il faut mieux être prudent. »

* * *

_Midgar_

Alice regarda Sephiroth ressortir du bâtiment aux côtés de… Zack ?

« Eh ! Lindsay c'est ça ? Ravi de te revoir –lui dit-il d'un ton enjoué

-Excuse-moi, tu dois faire erreur. Je m'appelle Alice, enchanté.

-Alice ? Oua, je comprends pourquoi Angeal t'as confondu avec la fille de l'autre jour ! Désolé pour le malentendu. Je m'appelle Zack Fair, SOLDAT 1ère classe.

-1ère classe ? » s'étonna Alice en jetant un coup d'œil à Sephiroth. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules l'air de dire 'S'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai'

« Pour vous servir mademoiselle. » plaisanta Zack en s'inclinant. Sephiroth soupira 'Un vrai chiot'.

« Alice.

-Oui ?

-Cette mission ne devrait pas être très longue. Voici la clé de mon appartement. Tu te souviens de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

-Évidement.

-Bien. Allons-y Zack.

-C'est parti ! »

Sephiroth regarda Zack partir joyeusement devant puis se tourna vers Alice.

« Ça va aller ?

-Il faut bien.

-Cette mission ne devrait pas durer très longtemps.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien –elle l'embrassa rapidement- bonne chance.

-Merci –soufflât-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Attends !

-Ça te dérange si… si je vais voir Rufus ?

-Sincèrement ?

-Sincèrement.

-Oui. »

Alice soupira.

« Tant pis j'irais quand même.

-Pourquoi tu demandes alors –questionna Sephiroth, amusé par sa réaction.

-Pour voir si tu déteste toujours autant Rufus. Apparemment la réponse est 'oui'. »

Sephiroth s'éloigna en souriant 'Et dire qu'elle vient de me faire sourire en parlant de Rufus Shinra'.

* * *

_Yeah ! Chapitre plus court que prévu, histoire de laisser un peu de suspens' (bah oui, Rufus va se retrouver nez à nez avec Alice alors que c'était même pas prévu dans son plan !) Aerith devrait faire son apparition dans les prochains chapitres (j'espère que vous l'aimez bien parce que de toutes façons elle est pas censée mourir avant quelques années) !_

_Voilà, voilà, see you'  
_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Aerith, the Cetra

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui attrait à Final Fantasy VII appartient à Square Enix. En revanche quelques OCs sont de moi.

Note : Il y a beaucoup de bla-bla dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça restera quand même agréable à lire !

Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier Melior pour sa review qui, cette fois, m'a beaucoup fait rire (en même temps c'est ce genre de réaction que je voulais obtenir alors ça me rassure).

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Aerith, the Cetra  
**

Alice entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. De toutes manières, elle n'avait jamais frappé avant d'entrer lorsqu'elle savait qu'_il_ se trouvait derrière la porte. Rufus leva la tête et devin subitement blême.

« A-Alice ?

-Ça faisait longtemps non ? Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. »

Rufus soupira de soulagement. En la voyant entrer, il avait cru qu'elle savait que Sephiroth la manipulait pour récupérer les cristaux. Il inspira profondément. Il n'était pas sensé être au courant de son « retour ».

« Je te croyais morte… Si tu savais combien je me suis inquiété pour toi !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ! Si t'as un peu de temps libre je peux te raconter si tu veux ?

-J'ai toujours du temps libre pour toi. »

* * *

_Appartement de Sephiroth_

_Toc toc_

« Alice ? Tu es là ?

-Oui. Entre, c'est ouvert. »

Sephiroth entra dans son appartement, posa son épée dans le vestibule, et rejoignit Alice dans la cuisine. Elle lui sourit tandis et lui servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Il hésita un peu avant de parler.

« Alors… tu as vu Rufus ?

-Oui.

-Oh… Et alors ?

-Je lui ai tout raconté. Comment je t'ai rencontré, les cristaux, Genesis, mes souvenirs, je lui ai tout dit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

-Que je devrais me méfier de toi. »

Sephiroth manqua de s'étouffer. 'Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ?'

« Te méfier de moi ?

-Il a peur que tu te serves de moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, non ? Après tout, il t'a toujours détesté. Je pense qu'il est juste jaloux, ça lui passera.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Évidement. Sans toi Genesis aurait m'aurait déjà enlevée. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu avais fait quoi que ce soit pour m'empêcher de retrouver les cristaux. »

Sephiroth resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir. Cependant sa mission devait passer avant elle, peu importe s'ils devaient en souffrir.

« Et pour Aerith ? Comment comptes-tu la retrouver ?

-A vrai dire je n'en ai aucunes idées. Je ne connais que son prénom et son visage, elle pourrait se trouver n'importe où.

-C'est aussi une Cetra ?

-Je pense. La femme de l'autre jour, ma mère, était une Cetra. Même si nos pères sont différents, nous sommes toutes les deux sa fille, donc je suppose qu'elle est, elle aussi, une Cetra.

-Alors peut être que la Shinra possède des informations.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Tout les tests que tu as subit, c'était parce que tu étais une Cetra. Il se peut qu'elle se soit un jour retrouvée à la Shinra et qu'elle ait subit le même genre de test.

-Oui, mais ça ne m'aide pas. Malgré mon nom je n'ai pas accès à ce genre d'informations.

-Et Rufus ? »

Alice regarda Sephiroth, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou non. 'Il souhaite que je demande de l'aide à Rufus ?'

« Il n'a pas réagit quand je lui ai parlé d'elle.

- Alors demande-lui directement. »

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

« Oh j'en ai marre ! » s'exclama Alice. Sephiroth était parti en mission quelques jours plus tôt. 'Décidément, être SOLDAT prend beaucoup de temps.' Elle venait de parler à Rufus qui lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le nom 'Aerith' auparavant. Déçu, elle sorti du bâtiment en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire en attendant le retour de Sephiroth. Elle aperçu Zack quelques mètres devant elle et décida d'aller lui parler.

« Hey ! Salut ! »

Zack sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

« Oh salut. Alice c'est ça ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Pourquoi ? Tu évites quelqu'un ?

-La Shinra tout entière. A vrai dire je suis sensé aller faire un rapport dès que je reviens de mission.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ? Ça serait plus simple non ?

-J'ai promis à une amie que je passerais la voir dès que je rentrerais, alors je tiens ma promesse.

-Elle doit vraiment beaucoup compter pour toi.

-Je suppose que oui. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard. Je lui suis... tombé dessus.

-Et où habite-t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois la retrouver à l'église des taudis.

-L'église des taudis ? Je n'y suis jamais allée.

-Vraiment ? Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, c'est un endroit très agréable. Aerith y fait pousser des fleurs.

-Aerith ?

-La fille que je dois rejoindre.

-Zack ?

-Oui ?

-Ça te pose un problème si je viens avec toi ?

-Je suppose que non. »

'Comme quoi un minuscule grain de sable peut totalement changer la donne !'

* * *

_Eglise des taudis_

Zack entra le premier dans l'église.

« Zack ! Tu es venu ! –Aerith se dirigea joyeusement vers son ami- Oh… Qui est-ce ?

-Alice, une amie à moi. Elle voulait te rencontrer.

-Oh, je vois. Ravis de faire votre connaissance »

Aerith avait perdu son sourire. Zack fréquentait cette fille ? Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses grands yeux violets. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inferieure. Pourquoi la préférait-elle ? N'était-elle pas assez jolie pour lui ? Et puis, c'est lui qui lui avait fait des avances lors de leur rencontre !

Alice quand à elle ne savait que dire. C'était elle, sa demi-sœur. Mais que dire ? De plus elle ne semblait pas enchantée par sa présence.

« Aerith ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Zack m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

C'en était trop ! Aerith ne pouvais plus retenir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un ?

-Quoi ? Non, il y a un malentendu ! C'est juste une amie ! »

Aerith se tourna alors vers Alice, les yeux remplient d'espoir.

« Vraiment ? »

Alice acquiesça.

« Je… en fait même Zack ne sait pas pourquoi je suis ici.

-Ah ? Je… Maintenant que tu le dit…

-Aerith, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire mais, je suis ta sœur. »

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Zack semblait avoir du mal à suivre la situation. Il demanda à Alice.

« Alors… vous êtes demi-soeur ? Et en plus vous êtes des Cetras ?

-Oui. Cependant personne ne doit le savoir. Il en va de même pour les cristaux. Tout ce que tu viens d'entendre, tu le garde pour toi.

-Compris.

-Aerith, je suis désolée mais tu dois m'aider.

-Je sais -répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres- Les cristaux, ça me rappelle une histoire que ma mère me racontait souvent… »

_Flashback_

_« C'est l'histoire d'un peuple très sage ayant vécu sur nos terres pendant des milliers d'années. On les appelle, les Anciens. Leur technologie était bien supérieure à la notre. L'énergie Mako n'existait pas encore, mais leur sagesse était grande._

_Un jour, un fléau tomba du ciel. Les Anciens durent renoncer à tous ce qu'ils possédaient pour pouvoir l'emprisonner. Ils sacrifièrent jusqu'à leur vies pour qu'un jour, les élus puissent le vaincre. Ils créèrent alors 4 cristaux magiques renfermant assez de puissance pour vaincre le fléau. Cependant, ils nécessitent une puissance opposée pour les activer, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont fait qu'enfermer cette terrible menace en attendant la venu des apôtres._

_Aujourd'hui il ne reste que quelques descendants de ce fameux peuple. Ils sont les seuls à connaître cette vielle légende. D'ailleurs on raconte qu'ils connaissent même les emplacements des cristaux._

_-C'est vrai ? Où sont-ils ?_

_-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?_

_-… »_

_Ilfana rit doucement._

_« Je vais quand même te le dire._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui. Écoutes moi bien et ne le répète à personne, c'est un secret. »_

_Aerith hocha vigoureusement la tête._

_« Le premier se trouve au centre de la ligne reliant l'Ile du Cactus et l'Ile de Gobelin, dans une caverne au bord de mer._

_Le second se trouve dans l'arbre des terres de givres sur la ligne reliant la pointe de la région nord d'Utaï à l'Ile ronde._

_Le troisième se trouve dans un lac, sur la seule île située entre le Mont Corel et la Cité des Anciens._

_Enfin, le dernier se trouve entre Mideel et Nibelheim, dans le temple sacré._

_-C'est vrai Maman ?_

_-Oui, tu en doute ? »_

_Aerith secoua vigoureusement la tête, en signe de négation._

_« Non. Merci Maman. »_

_Fin du Flashback_

Aerith sourit à ces deux amis.

« C'est bien à ces endroits que tu a trouvé les deux premiers cristaux ?

-Je suppose, t'as pas une carte ?

-Moi j'en ai une !

-Euh… merci Zack. Alors si on relit l'Ile du Cactus et l'Ile de Gobelin… Junon. C'est là que se trouvait le premier cristal !

-Alors cette légende est vraie ! –s'exclama Aerith, joyeuse.

-Apparemment. »

Alice finit de relier les lieux indiqués par la légende. Les deux premiers correspondaient aux endroits où elle avait trouvé les cristaux.

« Oh, j'ai oublié le plus important. » Zack et Alice regardèrent alors Aerith, surpris. « Ma mère appelait cette légende _Le cœur de Gaïa_ car si on détruit les cristaux, la planète meure. »

* * *

_Chez Sephiroth_

« Alice ? Tu es là ?

-Seph ! »

Elle se jeta dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Il lui avait manqué. Et puis, elle avait tellement d'évènements à lui raconter.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard_

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, le troisième cristal se trouve dans un lac sur une île sans nom ?

-Entre le Mont Corel et la Cité des Anciens –elle sorti la carte que Zack lui avait généreusement offert- ici !

-Je vois. Tu compte repartir bientôt ?

-Demain matin.

-Seule ?

-J'espérais que tu pourrais m'accompagner.

-Je dois pouvoir m'arranger.

-Autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais pas emprunter un avion, un hélicoptère, ou un je-ne-sais-quoi à la Shinra ?

-Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. »

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop chiant ! _

_See you'  
_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Problems

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII CC appartient à Square Enix. Alice & Ewenn sont à moi.

Note : Et voici le chapitre 10 ! J'aurais jamais pensé que cette fic serait aussi longue. Mais malgré tout, on approche de la fin à grands pas (je pense faire encore entre 3 et 5 chapitres).

Melior, une fois de plus, merci. J'espère que Sephiroth ne va plus trop t'énerver ! Mais bon, après tout c'est un SOLDAT alors il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il ne fait que suivre les ordres.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Problems  
**

_Dans un avion de la Shinra, en direction d'une île de la région de Corel Nord_

« Dis Seph, on arrive bientôt ?

-Je sais pas, demande au pilote. »

Alice se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil et entra dans le cockpit. Le jeune homme aux commandes de l'appareil semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

« Hum, excusez-moi… Monsieur ?

-Monsieur ? Qui est-ce que t'appelles « Monsieur » ? C'est pas parce que ton copain de général fait des manières que tu dois en faire autant pour moi !»

Il avait de longs cheveux rouges, attachés en queue de cheval basse. Chacun de ses yeux était souligné par un trait rouge.

«Je m'appelle Reno, ravi de faire ta connaissance. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Alice. Je me demandais si nous arrivions bientôt.

-Yep, dans 2-3 minutes tout au plus.

-Merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Oh, et si t'as autre chose à demander, surtout n'hésites pas. »

Après l'avoir remercié une nouvelle fois, Alice ressorti du cockpit et retourna s'asseoir à coté de Sephiroth.

« Où est-ce que la Shinra est allé chercher un type pareil ? » Il sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

« C'est un Turk.

-Ça n'explique pas son comportement… ni sa coupe de cheveux d'ailleurs ! »

Sephiroth se mit à rire, Alice lui sourit. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, ou plutôt, depuis la trahison de Genesis et Angeal, elle était devenue la seule personne capable de le faire rire. Avec elle il se sentait bien, il aurait voulut rester avec elle éternellement.

« MAIDE, MAIDE ! Allo Midgar ? On a un problème ! » s'écria Reno en accourant vers eux.

« Reno ? Qui est aux commandes ?

-Qui est aux commandes… QUI EST AUX COMMANDES ? Bah le pilotage automatique bien sûr ! C'est vraiment la seule question qui t'es venu à l'esprit ?

-Calme toi et explique nous ce qu'il se… »

L'avion subit une violente secousse

« …passe ?

-Un Tonadu, non… une bande de Tonadu nous attaque ! »

Nouvelle secousse. Sephiroth saisit son épée.

« Aller vous enfermez dans le cockpit.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre. Reno.

-Oui ?

-Protège Alice, même au péril de ta propre vie.

-Ça marche ! »

Sephiroth soupira de soulagement tandis que Reno saisi la main d'Alice et l'entraina vers le cockpit. Il ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Tu vas vraiment le laisser se battre seul ? T'es un Turk non ?

-Il m'a ordonné de te protéger alors je le fais c'est tout. Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante qu'il s'attribut seul le mérite de cette bataille.

-Pourquoi tu lui obéi ? Tu es un Turk, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ses ordres.

-En effet.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

-C'est de Sephiroth qu'on parle, pas d'un SOLDAT quelconque. Si je lui désobéi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait… »

Reno sera les poings. Ses jointures devinrent blanches. Personne ne pouvais rien contre Sephiroth. Cet homme inspirait à la fois la crainte et le respect. Mais cette fille, Alice, ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. C'est comme si elle ne voyait en lui que sa personnalité, son âme, ses sentiments, ce qui faisait de lui un être humain. Elle était la seule, à ne ressentir ni crainte ni admiration lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Et c'était ce dont il avait désespérément besoin : que quelqu'un le voit autrement que comme le héros de la Shinra. Elle avait su croire en lui, c'est ce qui rendait leur amour si beau et si fort. Il se retourna et vit qu'Alice suivait avec attention le combat à travers la fenêtre. Elle semblait inquiète. Pas pour sa propre vie, mais pour celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais, il en faudra bien plus que quelques gros oiseaux pour venir à bout de lui.

-…Merci.

-Je vais tenter un atterrissage, assied toi et boucle ta ceinture, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il dirait si tu te blessais alors que tu était sous ma surveillance. »

Alice sourit et s'assit sur le siège du copilote et boucla sa ceinture. Reno utilisa le porte voix de l'appareil.

« Eh, Sephiroth. Je vais tenter un atterrissage alors fais gaffe ! »

Puis il prit les commandes de l'appareil. Quelques secondes plus tard ils atterrirent sur une plage et ils entendirent le cri d'agonie de l'un des rapaces. Alice se précipita dehors et fut prise de nausées à la vue des cadavres ensanglantés qui gisaient sur le sable. Sephiroth se tourna doucement vers elle. Il n'avait sur lui aucune trace de sang, il ne semblait même pas s'être battu. La seule chose qui le trahissait était sa lame : elle était couverte de sang. Frais.

« Je suis désolé. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. » Il baissa la tête. 'Elle doit me prendre… pour un monstre'. Il senti des bras l'enlacer. Il regarda Alice, surpris. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire timide avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« C'est normal, ne t'en fait pas. Après tout, sans toi nous serions déjà morts.

-Euh… c'est pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance mais je vous signale que je suis là. »

Sephiroth soupira tandis qu'Alice se mordis la lèvre inferieure pour ne pas rire. Elle lâcha Sephiroth et se tourna vers Reno.

« Jaloux ?

-Un peu, je dois l'avouer » dit-il en riant.

« Reno, je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Va nous attendre dans l'avion.

-Mais je… Non !

-Reno –coupa Sephiroth- je t'ordonne de nous attendre dans l'avion. »

Reno les regarda, stupéfait. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'avion en marmonnant des paroles telles que « … 'pas parc'qu'il est général qu'il a tout les droits… ».

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?

-Déjà que je ne voulais pas qu'il nous accompagne…

-Pourtant c'était une idée de Rufus.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

-Il sait pour les cristaux ?

-Non, j'ai demandé à Rufus de ne rien lui dire. »

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient dirigés vers le lac dont parlait la légende. Alice entendait encore les voix. Cependant elle ne les comprenaient pas. Comme si elle n'articulait pas. Comme si le son provenait du milieu du lac.

« Je crois que le cristal se trouve au milieu du lac.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le récupérer ?

-A tout hasard, t'aurais pas une materia « glace » ?

-Il suffit de demander. »

Sephiroth lança le sort à l'aide de la materia. En un instant, le lac fut totalement gelé malgré la température ambiante. Alice s'aventura doucement sur la surface gelée et se dirigea vers le centre du lac. Sephiroth la suivait pas à pas. Arrivé au centre du lac Alice s'agenouilla et pointa une chose lumineuse qui se trouvait sous la glace.

« C'est ça regarde. » La lumière gagna en intensité alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la glace puis, contre toute attente, la glace se brisa et vola en éclat dans toutes les directions. Sephiroth et Alice tombèrent au fond du lac tandis que le cristal remontait à la surface. Ils remontèrent à la surface à leur tour et gagnèrent le rivage à la nage. Le cristal était en apesanteur, au milieu du lac. Il se mit à scintiller et pris forme humaine.

« Hihi, désolée, on dirait que je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs –dit une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années- je m'appelle Maëllis. »

Elle commença à marcher vers eux, elle marchait à la surface de l'eau, elle ne coulait pas, tout comme Kendall. Elle sourit.

« Kendall était mon père.

-Tu…

-Oui, je lis dans les pensées. Au fait je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, j'ai quand même 2024 ans. J'avais 10 ans quand le fléau est arrivé. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je me fiche bien d'être morte si jeune, c'était un honneur de sauver mon peuple et ses descendants.

-…

-Tu peux parler aussi tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je lis dans les pensées que tu ne doit plus parler. Mais bon, je vais quand même te répondre. Effectivement je vais bientôt retourner à ma forme de cristal, mais avant laisse moi te dire une chose : c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on avance. Les gens changent, il faut juste leur laisser une seconde chance. »

Un flot de lumière intense aveugla Alice et Sephiroth avant de laisser place à un cristal.

« Et de trois ! Plus qu'un et c'est terminé !» s'exclama Alice en le saisissant.

« Alors il en existe quatre… –constata une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-Genesis ! »

Sephiroth voulu saisir son épée mais se rappela qu'il l'avait enlevé et poser quelques mètres plus loin à la suite de leur bain forcé, un jeune homme s'en était saisie et l'observais avec curiosité. Ils furent rapidement capturés par les clones de Genesis.

« Ewenn ! –s'exclama Alice lorsqu'elle vit le visage du jeune homme qui tenait masamune

-Oh vous vous connaissez ? Quelle drôle de coïncidence…

-Lindsay ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Alice, elle s'appelle Alice. » corrigea Genesis en s'approchant d'elle doucement, tel un prédateur. Il se pencha, comme pour la saluer et, tout en gardant cette position, tendis sa main vers elle, paume vers le haut.

« Mlle Shinra me feriez vous l'honneur de me suivre ?

-Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille ! Je ne vais quand même pas te faciliter la tâche.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu m'as pourtant laissé t'embrasser l'autre jour, non ? »

A ses mots, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sephiroth. Celui-ci regardait Alice, surpris.

« Alice… Est-ce que… ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Alors tu l'as vraiment embrassé ?

-Évidement qu'elle l'a fait, je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter sur un sujet aussi délicat.

-Seph' je… »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase : un des clones de Genesis l'avait bâillonné. Genesis sourit.

« Bien. Maintenant. Tu vas me suivre, de toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix. »

Son aile noire jaillit de son épaule tandis qu'il saisissait Alice.

« Genesis, que fait on de Sephiroth ? » questionna Ewenn. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Genesis. Il prit son envol, en tenant fermement Alice.

« Tuez-le. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Encore une fois Genesis viens tout gâcher (je trouve que ce rôle lui va à merveille) ! Au passage je tiens à présiser que j'aime bien Genesis, mais j'aime encore plus quant il "torture" Sephiroth (nan, nan, jvous assure que je suis pas sadique)  
_

_See you'  
_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Pledge

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui est en rapport avec Final Fantasy VII appartient à Square Enix. Le reste vient directement de mon imagination.

Note : J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a presque deux semaines mais je le trouvai nul (vraiment). Alors je l'ai (presque) totalement réécrit =)

Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier Melior pour sa review.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Pledge**

Ewenn se dirigea lentement vers Sephiroth, caressant masamune du bout des doigts.

« Je me demande quel effet ça fait d'être transpercé par son arme… Je suppose que ça doit être la pire humiliation qui soit, surtout pour vous, _M. le Général_. »

Il recula de quelques mètres, prêt à prendre de l'élan avant de le transpercer. Sephiroth ferma les yeux, résigné.

« AYAH ! »

1…2…3…4 secondes. 4 secondes ? Il avait toujours l'impression d'être vivant 'Qu'est-ce que…' Il ouvrit les yeux. Reno avait assommé Ewenn. Les clones de Genesis avaient déjà lâché Sephiroth et se précipitaient vers lui.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Il lui lança son épée. Sephiroth massacra littéralement les clones de Genesis.

« Comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai vu Genesis. Et, qu'est ce qu'on en fait de celui là ? » demanda Reno en désignant Ewenn.

Pour toute réponse Sephiroth le transperça et se dirigea vers l'avion, suivi par un Reno plus qu'intrigué.

* * *

Genesis jeta Alice dans une petite chambre humide et sombre. Dedans il n'y avait qu'un lit peu accueillant.

« Bien, je suppose que maintenant que ton cher général te déteste il ne prendra pas la peine de te chercher. »

Elle ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je suppose que tu veux le retrouver pour lui dire la vérité ? Ça ne me dérange pas. Cependant, je ne te laisserais partir qu'à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Donne-moi les cristaux.

-Jamais.

-Dans ce cas, bon séjour Mlle Shinra. »

Il sorti en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

* * *

« Je suppose que tu refuses toujours de me donner ces cristaux. Ou même de me dire comment on s'en sert.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ignore comment les utiliser. Et je ne te les donnerais pas.

-Et tu refuses toujours de me dire où se situe le dernier ?

-Exactement.

-Tu sais que je te garderais prisonnière jusqu'à ce que tu m'aides ?

-J'avais cru remarquer. »

Genesis soupira. 7 mois. Cela faisait 7 mois qu'il la retenait prisonnière. Et tout ceci ne lui avait servi à rien. Les cristaux étaient désormais le seul moyen de stopper sa dégénération.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

« J'ai un service à te demander.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Un thé glacé aux herbes d'Utaï ? Un steak de chocobo ?

-Je souhaiterais éliminer Zack Fair.

-Je ne t'aiderais pas. C'est un ami.

-Je ne te demande pas de m'aider à le tuer.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu me viennes en aide si les choses tournaient mal.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas non plus que je nettoie ton épée ?

-Ne me confond pas avec Angeal.

-Je ne t'aiderais pas.

-Passons un accord.

-Quel genre ?

-Si tu me viens en aide je considèrerais que j'ai une dette envers toi. De plus tu seras libre.

-Tu ne semble pas sûr de toi. L'ex-SOLDAT Rhapsodos serait-il incapable de battre le jeune 1ère classe Fair ?

-J'en doute. Comme tu le sais mon corps se dégénère, il se peut que ça soit mon dernier combat. Cependant je refuse de mourir sous la lame de Zack Fair, il en est hors de question. Après tout, je tien encore à mon honneur.

-Et qui te dit que je ne vais pas aider Zack à te tuer ?

-Tu as encore besoin de moi.

-Oh et pourquoi crois tu cela ?

-Parce ta parole seule ne suffira pas à convaincre Sephiroth qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Et n'oublie pas : si tu m'aide je considèrerais que j'ai une dette envers toi. C'est une occasion idéale pour toi non ?

-Bien, je t'aiderais.»

Genesis sourit. Ce qu'Alice ne savait pas, c'était que Sephiroth avait été tué à Nibelheim la veille.

* * *

_Alice vit Genesis tomber dans la rivière de la vie, inconscient. Elle se précipita vers lui et plongea près de l'endroit où il était tombé. L'eau était glaciale et le courant était fort. Elle aperçu Genesis étendu au sol, l'air serein. Elle nagea le plus rapidement possible vers lui, le saisit, et remonta vers la surface. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la rive sur laquelle elle laissa Genesis, n'ayant pas la force de le ramener sur la terre ferme._

_

* * *

_

_5 ans plus tard_

« Genesis.

-Quoi ?

-Va brûler en enfer. »

Genesis soupira. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il supportait la jeune femme. 5 ans. Certes, elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais était ce une raison pour le traiter ainsi ? Nouveau soupir. Il n'aurait pas dû lui mentir. Afin de « payer sa dette », ils avaient décidé que Genesis deviendrait plus ou moins l'assistant personnel d'Alice (Genesis ne supportant pas le nom de « majordome » qu'il trouvait trop dévalorisant).

« J'aurais dû te laisser pourrir dans la rivière de la vie.

-Pourrir ? C'est grâce à la rivière de la vie que ma dégénération a stoppé. De plus sans moi tu aurais perdu toute crédibilité au près de Sephi-chou. »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Puis elle lui tourna le dos.

« Et si ce n'était que des rumeurs ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'autre jour le bâtiment Shinra a été infiltré, le président est mort.

-N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça.

-Pas n'importe qui. Un SOLDAT 1ère classe. De plus Jenova a disparu.

-…

-C'est son œuvre, j'en suis certain. Et puis, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Les gens ne s'amuseraient pas à raconter des rumeurs sur son retour. L'incident de Nibelheim est encore trop présent dans les mémoires.»

Genesis la regarda, attendant une réaction. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« En plus ça m'arrangerais qu'il soit en vie : je pourrais enfin rembourser ma dette.»

Alice lui sourit. Même s'il était égoïste et qu'ils se disputaient souvent, au fond, elle savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais et que tout le mal qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait à cause de sa fierté et de son égoïsme maladif. Elle savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de faire autrement mais après tout, il avait réagit comme un être humain, il avait juste eu peur.

« A quoi tu penses ?

-Rien de bien intéressant. Ça te dirais de retrouver Sephiroth au plus vite, histoire que je sois enfin débarrassée de toi ?

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui a décidé que je devais être à ton service, si tu ne veux plus de moi tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je m'en vais.

-Je plaisantais.

-Dommage parce que pour une fois, j'étais sérieux. »

Ils se mirent à rire.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur la prétendu mort de Sephiroth.

-Et ?

-Il semblerait que ce soit le blondinet qui l'avait accompagné à Nibelheim qui soit à l'origine de sa disparition.

-Et qui est ce blondinet ?

-Cloud Strife, ancien membre de la Shinra. »

* * *

Genesis attendait Alice dans une ruelle non loin du bâtiment Shinra. Lorsqu'il sortait dans la rue il était obligé de se déguiser (à la demande d'Alice). Après tout, il était sensé être mort. Il était donc vêtu d'un pull bleu et portait une perruque blonde dont les cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle lui avait également donné une paire de lentilles de contact noires pour cacher ses yeux imprégnés de Mako. Evidement elle lui avait interdit de prendre son célèbre manteau de cuir rouge. Elle arriva dans la ruelle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Rufus t'as dit quelque chose d'intéressant non ?

-Cloud Strife, 21 ans. Né un 11 août à Nibelheim. Membre actif du groupe anti-Shinra le plus connu à l'heure actuelle, AVALANCHE. Recherché pour crimes divers dont la destruction de plusieurs propriétés de la Shinra, coups et blessures aux personnels de la Shinra et depuis quelques jours délit de fuite.

-Tout ça ? Il en a fait du chemin le petit blondinet.

-Tu le connaissais ?

-Non, je l'ai juste aperçu une ou deux fois. En revanche je sais qu'il cherchait à entrer dans le SOLDAT. Apparemment ses objectifs ont changés. »

* * *

« D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il doit être ici.

-Au… Gold Saucer ? Tu en es sûr ? Parce qu'à sa place j'éviterais les lieux publics.

-Cependant il se trouve qu'il a de fortes chances qu'il soit au Gold Saucer.

-Ça fait presque une semaine qu'on essai de le retrouver.

-Oui mais à chaque fois on l'a loupé de quelques minutes, on devrait vraiment essayer.

-Bien. Je suppose que qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Exactement. »

* * *

_Gold Saucer_

« Ça fait 3 heures qu'on le cherche, tu es certain qu'il est ici ?

-J'en mettrais ma main à couper. De toutes façons le tramway est en panne alors on va devoir passer la nuit ici, ça va nous laisser plus de temps pour le chercher.

-Si on allait réserver une chambre pour la nuit avant qu'elles soient toutes complètes ?

-Si tu veux. Mais le seul hôtel disponible ici est le l'hôtel du Ghost Square.

-Peu importe, tant que je peux dormir dans un lit cette nuit.»

* * *

_Devant l'hôtel du Ghost Square_

« Genesis ! Regarde !

-Quoi ?

-C'est ma demi-sœur, Aerith.

-On dirait qu'elle attend quelqu'un. »

Genesis retint un cri de surprise, un blondinet venait de rejoindre Aerith. Il attrapa Alice par la main et ils se cachèrent derrière une tombe.

« Genesis, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache. De plus j'aimerais aller saluer Aerith, ça fait assez longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Le type avec elle…

-Ça doit être son nouveau petit copain.

-Non !... Enfin si peut-être. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce type c'est Cloud.

-Cloud… Notre Cloud ? Le Cloud Strife qu'on recherche ? Celui qui pensait avoir tué Sephiroth ?

-Oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on l'a retrouvé ?

-On attend. Sans perdre sa trace.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

-Que Sephiroth vienne prendre sa revanche.

-Tu veux dire que ça fait une semaine qu'on cherche ce type simplement parce qu'ils y a une chance que Sephiroth se souvienne de lui et veuille se venger ?

-Il se vengera, crois-moi, Sephiroth n'avait jamais perdu un combat.

-Alors on va simplement attendre que Sephiroth arrive ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

-Non.

-Alors prend ton mal en patience parce qu'on va stalker ce type jusqu'à ce que Sephi-chou daigne se montrer. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Maintenant on est en plein dans le jeu original, Final Fantasy VII (bye bye Crisis Core). J'ai longtemps hésité à faire un nouveau saut dans le temps mais comme je voulais être fidèle aux évènements du début à la fin, je n'allait pas faire un happy end à la fin de Crisis Core (bah oui, il reste quand même FFVII & FFVII AC) ! J'espère que ça ne casse pas trop l'histoire (parce dans le coup ça fait environ 5 ans et demi qu'Alice et Sephiroth ne se sont pas vu !)_

_See you'  
_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Her, then, the planet

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII appartient à _Squaresoft (oui, souvenez vous, à l'époque c'était bel et bien Squaresoft =))_. Le reste est de moi.

Note : Décidément en ce moment je poste pas souvent (désolée). Allez, Joyeuses Fêtes.

Je voudrais encore une fois remercier Melior pour sa review. D'ailleurs tu as totalement raison à propos de la raison majeure qui a poussé Sephiroth à rejoindre Jenova (en tout cas dans ma fic) =)

* * *

Petit récap' sur l'âge des persos ? =) :

Sephiroth - 28 ans

Alice - 25 ans

Cloud - 21 ans

Genesis - 28 ans

Aerith - 21 ans

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Her, then, the planet**

_Event Square_

« C'est sympa ce petit rendez-vous. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

-Pour la centième fois Genesis _ceci _n'est PAS un rendez-vous !

-Dommage.

-Attends.

-Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non, ils descendent de scène, la pièce doit être terminée.

-Tant mieux. Aucune pièce ne sera jamais aussi bien que l'adaptation théâtrale de Loveless. Et encore, cette adaptation n't encore, cette adaptation n'est rien comparé au chef-d'œuvre original…

-Genesis.

-Hnn ?

-La ferme. Suivons-les.

-Pff… »

Genesis et Alice reprirent alors leur filature. Aerith et Cloud se dirigeait vers le Round Square.

« Oh une promenade en amoureux ! Quelle merveilleuse idée. Rien de tel que de sublimes paysages pour lire Loveless. »

Alice jura intérieurement.

* * *

_Ghost Square (après avoir poursuivi Cloud et Aerith qui eux-mêmes poursuivaient Cait Sith à travers le Gold Saucer) chambre d'Alice et Genesis_

« Genesis.

-Hnn ?

-On va encore les suivre longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Sephiroth. »

* * *

_Temple des Anciens_

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est perdu…

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on les perde de vu !

-Oui mais si on les avait suivi ils nous auraient repérés !

-En attendant on est toujours perdu…

-Besoin d'aide ? »

Cette voix… Alice sentit son cœur manquer un battement. La voix du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé.

« A ce que je peux voir tu lui es resté fidèle… »

Alice sentait l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle aurait voulu crier. Lui crier qu'il se trompait. Lui crier qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trahi. Mais elle en était incapable. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Comme s'il l'avait hypnotisé. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

« C'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé le droit chemin, je tiens à te remercier pour cela »

Elle frissonna. Sa voix était si froide. Elle était totalement dénuée d'émotion.

« Je vais t'offrir la plus horrible des souffrances. Tu imploreras ma pitié, tu prieras pour mon pardon mais je ne cèderais pas. Je vais te détruire peu à peu. Et quand tu auras assimilé assez de haine pour vouloir me tuer je détruirais cette planète »

Alice était tétanisée. Pourquoi ? Les mots restaient coincés au bord de ses lèvres, les larmes refusaient de couler.

« Juste avant la fin tu connaîtras le désespoir. Tu connaîtras la souffrance que j'ai cru ressentir lorsque je me croyais humain. »

Il se retourna et une sublime aile noire jaillit de son épaule droite. _« Je ne suis qu'une expérience raté, un être incomplet et imparfait. Je ne suis que le schéma raté d'un monstre qui a permis de créer le monstre parfait… Sephiroth »_

« J'espère que Cloud regretteras Aerith autant que tu la regretteras. »

Il prit son envol. Une pluie de plumes noires tomba sur Alice et Genesis. Puis tout devin noir.

* * *

Alice ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Genesis. Ils volaient vers le nord.

« Aerith s'est enfuit.

-Comment le s ais tu ?

-J'ai entendu des voix lorsque j'essayais de te réveiller. Elles demandaient à Aerith de se rendre à la Cité des Anciens.

-Alors c'est là qu'on se rend ?

-Oui. Oh et elles ont également signalé que le dernier cristal se trouve enfermé dans la materia noire.

-La materia noire ?

-Apparemment c'est Sephiroth qui est en sa possession…

-Est-ce qu'il…

-…est au courant ? Non, je ne pense pas. »

Alice ferma les yeux. Voler ainsi lui donnait toujours le vertige.

« Ça va ? On est presque arrivés. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se posèrent au pied de la Cité des Anciens.

« On sauve Aerith puis on récupère le cristal.

-Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

-Suis-moi. »

Alice se dirigea vers le nord. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais elle sentait la présence d'Aerith et savais avec certitude quelle direction prendre. Elle sentit une sorte de pression dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit à courir. De plus en plus vite. Genesis fût surpris par ce changement de rythme et fût rapidement distancé par la jeune femme. Alice entra dans une sorte de forêt. Elle apercevait un énorme coquillage au bord d'un lac. Cloud tenait Aerith dans ses bras. Aerith était morte, elle arrivait trop tard. Alice s'arrêta de courir et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi, comment était-elle morte ? Cloud laissa sombrer le corps inanimé de sa demi-sœur rejoindre les profondeurs du lac. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle se trouvait à présent dans les profondeurs du lacs, cherchant sa sœur. C'était forcément une erreur, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle la vit allongée auprès d'un récif de corail, ses cheveux dansant autour de son visage. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Alice s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ses poumons la brûlaient à cause du manque d'oxygène mais elle releva délicatement le corps de sa demi-sœur. Elle la secoua, l'enlaça mais elle restait sans vie. Elle essaya de lui crier de se réveiller. L'eau pris possession de sa bouche et s'infiltra dans ses poumons.

Aerith était agenouillée et priait. Cloud brandit son épée mais s'arrêta avant de lui porter le coup fatal. C'est à cet instant qu'une ombre noire commença à se diriger droit sur elle.

_Aerith ne parlera plus…_

Sa lame était dirigée vers sa poitrine.

…_ne rira plus, ni ne pleurera…_

Sephiroth transperça Aerith.

…_elle ne se mettra plus en colère…_

Le sang imprégna rapidement sa robe. Sephiroth retira sa lame recouverte de sang. Aerith tomba. Inanimée. Morte. Cloud la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

« …Aerith »

Il la secoua un peu.

« …c'est vrai ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt, cette fille fera partie de l'énergie de la planète. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller vers le Nord. La 'Terre Promise' m'attend par-delà les champs enneigés. Là-bas, je deviendrai un être nouveau en m'unissant avec la planète. Comme pour cette fille…

-…Tais-toi. Le cycle de la nature et ton plan stupide, ça ne veut rien dire. Aerith est partie. Aerith ne parlera plus, ne rira plus, ni ne pleurera… elle ne se mettra plus en colère… Et pour nous… Qu'est-ce que NOUS sommes sensés faire ? Et cette douleur que je ressens ? Mes doigts picotent. Ma bouche est sèche. Mes yeux me brûlent ! »

Cloud se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu ressens quelque chose ? »

Cloud se retourna vers Sephiroth.

« Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui !

-Ha, ha, ha… Arrête de jouer au triste. Pas besoin non plus de faire semblant d'être en colère. »

Il se mit à léviter.

« Parce que, Cloud. Tu es… »

Et il reparti tel qu'il était arrivé.

_Parce que, tu es… une marionnette._

« Alice ? Alice réveilles toi ! C'est un ordre !

-Oh… Hnn ma tête.

-Tu es vivante. Louée soit la Déesse ! »

Alice ouvrit les yeux. Genesis l'enlaçait à l'en étouffer. Alice le repoussa gentiment.

« Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux mouillés ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es subitement mise à courir et je t'ai perdu de vu. Puis j'ai vu Cloud et sa bande sortir d'ici. Quand je suis arrivé j'ai vu ton sac au bord du lac. Alors j'en ai déduis que tu étais dans le lac et j'ai plongé à mon tour. Tu étais étendu inanimée aux côtés d'Aerith...

-Et tu m'as sauvé ?... Merci.

-Tu avais fais la même chose pour moi.

-Ça veut dire… que tu n'as plus de dette envers moi.

-En effet… mais, ce n'était pas de cette façon que je devais te payer ma dette. »

Alice haussa un sourcil tandis que Genesis cherchait quelque chose dans son manteau. Il sorti un livre de sa poche intérieure, Loveless. La couverture était la seule chose à avoir survécu à ce bain forcé.

« Tu viens de contacter une dette envers moi. Tu me dois un exemplaire de Loveless. Mais pas n'importe lequel, l'édition collector. Tu risque d'avoir du mal à ton procurer un car les membres de mes fans clubs sont prêtes à tout pour se procurer ce livre.

-Et si je refuse et que je t'achète l'édition simple ?

-Je réciterais tout les passages de ce livre jusqu'à ce que tu daigne me dédommager de cette perte dramatique, à cause de toi il ne reste que 786 exemplaires. »

* * *

_Tadah ! Explication du titre : c'est la liste des choses à "détruire" by Sephiroth. Donc en premier on détruit Alice puis la planète =) (par ordre des priorités). Le prochain chapitre sera la fin de FFVII et les suivants serons donc ceux de FFVII AC (en revanche je ne ferais pas DoC puisque je n'y ai jamais joué)._

_Tant que j'y pense plutôt happy end ou pas ? Parce que j'ai déjà deux idées de fin en tête et je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle serait la mieux ! Donc si vous avez une préférence n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir =)_

_See you'  
_


	14. Chapitre 13 :  Dreams to infinity

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII est à _Squaresoft_. Alice & l'histoire sont de moi =)

Note : Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'aime bien Genesis (et aussi Angeal & Zack mais ils sont mort…)

Melior *relit la review* euh… happy end alors ? (J'hésitais vraiment entre les deux alors pas de soucis)

Sinon j'ai déjà tout prévus pour tout se qui se rapporte aux Incarnés donc j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****「****Dreams****」****~to infinity~**

« Genesis regarde le météore.

-… Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, nous devons retrouver Sephiroth… T'as pas une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

-Non, mais j'espère que nous allons le retrouver avant Cloud…

-Tu as peur qu'il essaye de le tuer ?

-Bien sûr. Tous les habitants de cette planète souhaitent la mort de Sephiroth depuis l'incident de Nibelheim…

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons tout notre possible pour sauver Sephiroth. De plus nous avons un espion parmi la bande à Strife.

-Reeve Tuesti ? Le type que t'as menacé de mort pour qu'il nous transmette en temps réel la position de Cloud ?

-Lui-même.

-Et qui te dit qu'il le fera ?

-J'ai faillit le tuer, il le fera s'il tien à la vie.

-Et s'il nous ment ?

-Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, serais ce trop te demander de me faire confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi… C'est juste que je doute de ta capacité de persuasion.

-Je l'appelle immédiatement et on verra qui a raison !

-Vas-y, j'attends. »

* * *

Genesis rangea son PHS, un sourire victorieux vissé aux lèvres.

« Alors ?

-Grotte Nord.

-Et pourquoi pas Junon tant qu'on y est ?

-On peut toujours essayer. A moins que tu n'ai une meilleure idée ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors on y va. »

Genesis attrapa Alice et ils s'envolèrent.

« C'est ici… » annonça Genesis. Alice se pencha prudemment au dessus du cratère.

« Ça a l'air… profond.

-C'est un cratère.

-Et alors ? Tous les cratères ne sont pas aussi profonds !

-Celui-là si.

-Oh tu m'énerve. Mais… tu penses que Sephiroth est vraiment là-dedans ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucunes traces de Cloud et sa bande…

-On a plus qu'à descendre pour savoir.

-J'ai pas forcément envie d'aller là-dedans, j'aimerais bien voir le soleil se lever demain.

-_ Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses  
Rien ne pourra empêcher notre retour_

_Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres  
Et épargner les sables les mers et les cieux  
Nous vous offrons ce sacrifice silencieux_

-Loveless encore ?

-Pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai adapté ma propre version de l'Acte V à la situation.

-Personnellement je suis contre le sacrifice.

-N'oublie pas le début _Rien ne pourra empêcher notre retour._ »

A ses mots Genesis commença sa descente vers le fond du cratère suivi d'Alice qui essayait de comprendre le sens des paroles de son ami.

* * *

'Quel endroit étrange… C'est inquiétant mais tellement beau…' songea Alice 'Un peu comme Sephiroth'. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

« Bienvenu au centre de la planète, Alice. »

Elle se retourna rapidement. Face à elle se trouvait Sephiroth qui abordait un sourire cruel. Il tenait la materia noire à la main, le dernier cristal.

« C'est ce que tu es venu chercher n'est ce pas ?

-Sephiroth je… je suis désolée. »

Son sourire disparu de son visage.

« Désolée ?

-Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir dit que Genesis m'avait embrassé, j'aurais dû te le dire immédiatement, ça nous aurait évité ce malentendu. »

Sephiroth se tourna vers Genesis.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre nous. Ta copine est peut-être mignonne mais je n'ai fait que me servir d'elle pour te détruire.

-Me détruire ? »

Genesis sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Sephiroth.

« Le monde a besoin d'un nouveau héro. Je sauverais ce monde du chaos et je deviendrais un héro. Tu es la cause du mal, quand je t'aurais éliminé nous pourrons construire un avenir meilleur. »

Alice se tourna vers Genesis surprise par ses paroles. Il la regarda et sourit.

« Désolé de m'être servi de toi mais tu étais la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Maintenant pardonne moi et laisse moi détruire la source de tout nos malheurs. »

_Parce que, tu es… une marionnette. Tu vas le laisser t'arracher Sephiroth encore une fois ? Tue-le ! C'est lui la cause de tous tes problèmes, la source du mal._

_« Mon ami, la destinée est cruelle  
Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur  
La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse  
Mon âme, rongée par le désir de vengeance,  
A vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra avec mon salut  
Et ton sommeil éternel_

-N'y compte pas, tu seras le seul à mourir ici. »

Sephiroth regarda Alice, surpris. Pourquoi cette humaine prenait-elle sa défense ? Il sentit une pression dans sa poitrine, comme une douleur qui prenait peu à peu contrôle de son corps. Il ferma les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était chaud et agréable. Comme s'il pouvait sentir son amour pour lui.

_C'est impossible mon fils, tu n'es même pas humain. Laisse les se battre et élimine le survivant._

Sephiroth regarda alors Alice et Genesis. Il était incapable de bouger et il avait terriblement mal à la tête.

« Pour la dernière fois Alice, laisse moi passer. C'est mieux ainsi, si Sephiroth meurt tous nos soucis disparaîtront avec lui.

-Tu m'avais promis qu'on l'aiderait, tu m'avais promis qu'on le sauverait.

-La seule chose à faire pour le sauver c'est de le tuer, je vais tenir ma promesse. Écarte-toi.

-Non.

-Tu sais bien que tu es incapable de me battre et je n'ai vraiment pas envi de te blesser.

-Je sais…

- Alors laisse-moi passer.

_-Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses  
Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour_

_Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres  
Et épargner les sables les mers et les cieux  
Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux »_

Une fois le dernier mot prononcé elle se précipita vers Genesis et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Il se rattrapa à elle, ils tombèrent tout les deux dans la rivière de la vie. Sephiroth se précipita vers l'endroit où Genesis se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Alice ! »

Il s'agenouilla au bord du rocher et scruta la rivière de la vie. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

« Alice ! »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains la douleur était devenu insupportable.

_Ne penses pas que cette fille a des sentiments pour toi. Elle a juste fait semblant afin de se protéger et de protéger celui qu'elle aime._

« C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aime ! Elle voulait juste… » Sephiroth ne pu terminer sa phrase, la douleur s'étant intensifiée.

_Tu ne me crois pas ? Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix… Je t'assure que j'aurais préféré que tu ne voies jamais ça…_

Des images commencèrent à traverser l'esprit de Sephiroth. Il y voyait Alice et Genesis, main dans la main, souriants, riants, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant…

« Arrête ! Elle ne… c'est impossible. »

_Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la vérité en face ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire que cette fille ressent quelque chose pour toi ? Pour elle tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je serais ta seule amie, ta seule confidente. Je serais ta conscience._

La douleur s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée.

« Merci… Mère. »

* * *

_Et... fin de FFVII ! Quoi comment ça c'est pas fini ? "Cloud bat Jenova & Sephiroth, le météore tombe sur Midgar mais Jenova & Sephiroth ne sont toujours pas mort" (Alala, Cloud et sa sale manie de toujours faire les choses à moitié, à croire que finalement il est incapable de battre Sephiroth !)_

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu_

_See you'  
_


	15. Chapitre 14 : The Doll House

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy Advent Children est à Square Enix. Alice & tout ce qui n'apparaît pas dans le film sont de moi.

Note : J'utilise la version complète du film pour la partie Advent Children (je pense pas que ça change grand chose mais bon) pas parce qu'elle est mieux mais parce qu'elle plus complète (d'où le nom) et que c'est la version que j'ai en ma possession (ah oui j'utilise la Vf et non la Vostfr)

Melior : tu trouve que Sephiroth est mal placé pour en vouloir à Alice ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord puisqu'au fond il n'a jamais vraiment voulu lui faire de mal, il voulait juste faire son travail (et puis je l'imagine bien se rebeller contre Rufus au dernier moment). Pour ce qui est de Genesis fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il change du jour au lendemain après tout c'est lui qui avait séparer Alice et Sephiroth !

Merci de suivre cette fic et de me soutenir !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : The Doll House**

_Parce que, tu es… une marionnette._

Alice s'éveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois elle avait fait ce cauchemar. Chaque nuit depuis maintenant deux ans elle faisait le même cauchemar. Elle avait chaud et peinait à respirer. C'était de pire en pire, cela lui semblait de plus en plus réel. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servi un verre d'eau fraiche. Les battements de son cœur ne décéléraient pas. Elle mit sa tête sous le robinet et laissa l'eau froide ruisseler sur ses cheveux.

« Tu vas attraper un rhume. »

Elle coupa l'eau et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Encore ce cauchemar ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois réveillé à une heure aussi tardive ?

-Je t'ai entendu alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

-Hormis le fait que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise cardiaque d'un instant à l'autre je vais bien. »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier ce qui la réveillait chaque nuit depuis maintenant deux ans.

« Tu devrais retourner dormir.

-Je vais refaire ce cauchemar.

-Même. Tu as besoin de dormir. Que tu le veuille ou non. »

L'homme sorti de la cuisine et lança un dernier « bonne nuit » avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Alice soupira avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Elle s'allongea et s'endormi rapidement.

Devant elle se trouvait Sephiroth. Elle essaya de s'approcher de lui mais des fils invisibles l'en empêchait. Seuls ses yeux acceptaient de lui obéir. Elle vit ces mêmes fils, retenant Sephiroth, dirigeant le moindre de ses mouvements. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était vaste. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient retenues par ces fils. Elle ne connaissait presque personne mais tous semblaient lutter contre ses fils qui les retenaient prisonniers. Puis Cloud entra dans la pièce. Lui aussi était retenu par ces fils. Mais ses fils se rompaient toujours et il tua Sephiroth. Elle essaya de crier mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Puis le sol se mit à trembler et elle se retrouva dans le laboratoire d'Hojo, face à une sorte de cuve. Une plaque gravée indiquait « Jenova ». Elle s'approcha de cette cuve. A l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de monstre qui pourtant avait une forme assez humaine. C'est à cet instant que les yeux de Jenova se mirent à briller. Cette dernière s'approcha du bord de la cuve pour faire face à Alice.

« _Mon enfant le destin est si cruel…_

-Je… qui êtes vous ?

_-Je suis ta Mère mon enfant._

-C'est… impossible.

_-C'est pourtant la vérité. Je ne veux que ton bien. A ce que je vois tu en veux à ce traitre n'est-ce pas ?... Oui… il t'a arraché l'être le plus précieux à tes yeux, mon fils…_

-Sephiroth…

_-Oui, ensembles nous pouvons nous venger. Ensembles nous pouvons éliminer ce traitre et ramener Sephiroth…_

-Vraiment ?

_-Oui, fait moi confiance. Donne-moi la main et tout se passera bien… »_

La main de Jenova traversa alors la paroi de la cuve de métal comme si ce n'était qu'un hologramme. Alice tendit sa main vers elle, remplit d'espoir. Elle allait revoir Sephiroth ! Ensembles ils vivraient heureux, ensembles ils élimineraient Cloud et ensemble ils prendraient le contrôle de cette planète. _Alice arrête ! Tu sais bien que Jenova est la source du mal, celle que tu dois détruire avec la puissance des cristaux._ Alice recula vivement sa main.

_« Ne l'écoute pas… Tu veux revoir ton bien-aimé n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Alice ne fait pas ça je t'en prie ! Il existe d'autres moyens pour sauver Sephiroth ! Fait moi confiance.  
_

Alice recula, pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !

_-Donne-moi la main et tout sera fini…_

-Non ! »

Le sol trembla à nouveau. Alice eu l'impression de tomber dans un vide sans fin.

_Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement Alice. Les défunts ne pourront pas t'aider à chaque fois… Parce que, tu es… une marionnette._

* * *

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la sombre cage d'ascenseur qui les secouât quelques peu avant de commencer à s'élever.

« Création et destruction… Pourquoi l'homme répète t-il ce cycle sans fin ? C'est une chose qui me dépasse. »

L'ascenseur était arrivé au sommet. La grille de fer s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis métallique. L'un des hommes poussa le fauteuil roulant de l'autre hors de l'ascenseur.

« L'homme n'a pas la force de faire face à ses souvenirs, c'est pourquoi il préfère les embellir. Il transforme sa douleur en nostalgie pour mieux surmonter les peines du passé…

-C'est à cause de souvenir que vous avez cherché à reprendre Mère ? »

Ils se trouvaient maintenant face au vide.

« Nous voulions nous débarrasser d'un problème bien actuel.

-Vous voulez parler des géostigmates ? Mais, c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce problème. Vous voyez ? Vous aussi… vous avez peur de faire face à vos souvenirs.

-Uh-u… Non, ça ne risque pas, j'ai la mémoire très courte. »

Devant eux s'étendait Midgar, ville en ruine sur laquelle on tentait de reconstruire une nouvelle ville, Edge. Comme si la Shinra essayait une fois de plus de masquer ses erreurs.

« Vous savez certains souvenirs sont tout simplement impossible à oublier. Les mauvais… comme les bons.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

L'homme aux cheveux argenté se retourna vers l'invalide.

« Ça… vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt »

* * *

« Alors… à quoi ressemble Strife ?

-Blond, yeux bleu, environ 1m70.

-Bien, il est temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à notre grand frère. »

* * *

_« Mon Ami, ton désir est ce qui donne la vie,  
Le don de la déesse »_

Genesis referma son précieux livre d'une main. Il ferma les yeux. L'image d'Alice s'imposa à son esprit.

« Tss. Comme si elle pouvait vraiment le sauver. »

Genesis se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

_« Mon ami, la destinée est cruelle  
Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur  
La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et retourna vers son canapé et s'allongea.

« Crois-tu pouvoir lutter contre le destin ? Les montres comme toi et moi ne devraient pas exister. Cependant, tu semble être la seule à ne pas avoir sombré dans la folie. Sais tu seulement ce que tu es ? Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu es manipulée ? Lorsque la déesse t'abandonnera, tu seras seule contre tous. »

Le silence pris possession de la pièce.

« Je considère ton silence comme un appel à l'aide. Après tout, je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider. »

Genesis se releva et rangea son précieux livre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il prit ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

_« Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses,  
Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour  
Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres et épargne les sables, les mers et les cieux  
Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux »_

Il ferma la porte de son appartement désormais vide et pris son envol en direction d'Edge.

* * *

« Il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver Elena et le Chef ! »

Reno s'affala dans le canapé tandis que Rude entrait calmement dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que les autres employés ont du nouveau ?

-Non, toujours rien. »

Reno soupira.

« En tout cas, je pensais vraiment qu'on réunirait autant de monde, ça fait chaud au cœur. On va pouvoir repartir du bon pied !

-C'est le rôle des survivants, de réparer les erreurs.

-…Ça fait déjà deux ans… Enfin, ça passe pas si vite ! C'est un vrai cauchemar… Le monde a bien faillit disparaître, et tout ça à cause de nous en plus. Hgn. Non mais sérieusement, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra se racheter un jour ? Ça fait un sacré vide quand le chef est pas là…

-Elena aussi…

-J'espère qu'ils sont vivants.

-T'inquiète pas, Tseng est comme le président, ils sont comme les chats, ils ont neuf vies.

-T'as raison.

-Oh !

-Hein ? »

Une sorte de fumée noire commença à s'infiltrer par les petits espaces situés entre la porte et les murs.

« Je vous ai trouvés »

* * *

« J'ai horreur des menteurs !

-Toutes mes excuses, cette fois-ci je dirais la vérité. L'objet que vous rechercher est tombé de l'hélicoptère quand vous nous avez attaqués. Je déplore notre maladresse.

-Est-ce la vérité ?

-Je le jure.

-Dans ce cas, jurez-le sur leurs têtes ! »

A ces mots Kadaj lança les cartes de travail de Tseng et Elena, toutes deux tachées de sang.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Nous avons besoin du pouvoir de Mère, le temps de la réunion est proche. Nous avons besoin d'elle.

-La réunion ?

-Nous allons nous réunir entre frères et sœurs détenteurs des cellules de Mère et nous allons prendre notre revanche sur cette planète ! Nous avons déjà envoyé les invitations… Tout ce passe bien. Sauf qu'apparemment, quelqu'un a caché notre invité d'honneur.

-Des invitations ?

-Les géostigmates… mais je ne vous apprends rien n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont la preuve que l'esprit de Mère se bat au cœur de la rivière de la vie… Elle fait tant pour nous tous ! Et nous on ne sait même pas où elle est… Mais nous n'y pouvons rien, nous ne sommes que des Incarnés, les misérables restes de l'héritage de Mère et tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé pour recevoir ses cellules, on ne sera pas entier ! Les géostigmates et l'héritage ce n'est pas assez… Pour réussir une réunion, une vraie.

-Je n'ai pas tout saisi.

-Oh vraiment ?... C'est clair pourtant… »

Kadaj s'agenouilla devant l'invalide et releva lentement la tête. Il y eu des flashs verts, comme si la lumière ne cessait de s'éteindre et de s'allumer. Le visage de Kadaj laissait place à celui de Sephiroth le temps de ces flashs. Puis Kadaj se releva subitement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Oh et j'y pense : Alice vous salut »

* * *

Alice recula, pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !

_-Donne-moi la main et tout sera fini…_

-Non ! »

Le sol trembla à nouveau. Alice eu l'impression de tomber dans un vide sans fin.

_Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement Alice. Les défunts ne pourront pas t'aider à chaque fois… Parce que, tu es… une marionnette._

« Non ! »

Alice se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante de peur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait fièrement 14:32. Elle grommela quelque chose comme « Il aurait quand même pu me réveiller » et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Puis il y eu des flashs verts, comme si la lumière ne cessait de s'éteindre et de s'allumer, l'image de Sephiroth flashant au même rythme. Alice tomba à genoux, prise d'une douleur fulgurante et se mis en position fœtale. Sa tête lui semblait prête à exploser et ses géostigmates suintaient, laissant un sang noirâtre s'échapper de son corps. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se précipitaient vers elle, quelqu'un qui l'appelait pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et la secouer puis, tout devin noir.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre concernant Advent Children. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué, mais j'utilise beaucoup les vrais scènes du film parce je trouve que ça donne plus de crédibilité. D'ailleurs je ne changerais aucune scène du film, je me contenterais simplement de faire des ajouts (encore une fois parce que c'est plus crédible). J'espère que ça vous a plus._

_See you'  
_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Moon

Disclaimer : Pour ne pas changer Final Fantasy Advent Children appartient à Square Enix.

Note : Petit chapitre entre deux partiels =)

Melior, merci pour ta review, dans ce chapitre on va savoir pourquoi Alice a des géostigmates (et surtout pourquoi les Incarnés n'en ont pas !).

* * *

_Petit explication qui influe (un peu) sur l'histoire :_

_Pour moi, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz ont étés "créés" de la même façon que Sephiroth, c'est à dire injection de cellules de Jenova dans l'embryon. Cependant ils sont moins forts parce que le nombre de cellules injectés était moindre et qu'ils n'ont subit aucune injection de mako._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Moon**

_Parce que, tu es… une marionnette._

Alice se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait déjà nuit et la lune éclairait déjà la fraiche nuit d'automne. Alice rejeta ses couvertures dans le but de se lever et avant que son pied ne rejoigne le sol, une voix se fit entendre.

« Evite de t'évanouir comme ça la prochaine fois, ça pourrait être dangereux… »

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu-Mako de l'homme qui venait de parler. Genesis Rhapsodos. Il lui sourit.

« Avant de hurler laisse moi parler, de toutes manières ça ne te servirait à rien puisque tu es chez moi et que nous sommes seuls ici. »

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Elle hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à Genesis qu'il pouvait continuer à parler.

« J'imagine que tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que j'ai fait. Cependant, je pense pouvoir t'aider cette fois ci.

-Je ne te fais plus confiance. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Parce que tu pense vraiment que ces trois clowns vont réussir à ramener Sephiroth simplement en retrouvant la tête de Jenova ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ils ont à peine conscience de leur puissance et toi, tu as confiance en eux ? De plus que comptes-tu faire une fois que Sephiroth sera revenu ? Essayer de le raisonner ? Avec ces trois pseudo-clones dans les parages tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Et je suppose que tu as une solution pour m'aider ? Je me fiche de cette solution.

-Ne soit pas si négative. Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer.

-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

-Alors tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas touché par les géostigmates ? D'ailleurs, tes trois amis non plus ne le sont pas… Ils t'en on expliqué la raison ?

-Les géostigmates apparaissent à cause de la rivière de la vie… Je suppose que mon bain forcé a favorisé leur apparition.

-Alors dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu que je n'en ai pas ?

-J'avoue que cela m'échappe totalement. Meilleures défenses immunitaires ?

-Non. Mais la rivière de la vie n'est pas la cause des géostigmates.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les cellules de Jenova. Tous les porteurs des cellules de Jenova ont des géostigmates. Tous les descendants des porteurs des cellules de Jenova ont des géostigmates. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la plupart des membres du SOLDAT recevait des cellules de Jenova en plus de leurs injections de Mako ?

-Alors dans ce cas pourquoi n'as-tu pas de géostigmates ?

-J'ai reçu les cellules de Jenova alors que je n'étais qu'un embryon. Tout comme Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz et… Angeal. En revanche je me demande pourquoi tu es touchée par les géostigmates.

-J'ai également reçu des cellules de Jenova… Même si ta théorie semble pertinente j'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi les géostigmates sont apparu il y deux ans et pas avant ?

-L'âme de Sephiroth parcours la rivière de la vie. Et je pense que Jenova a pris le contrôle de l'âme de Sephiroth ou du moins, qu'elle le manipule. Elle se bat au cœur de la rivière de la vie. Dans nos corps circule l'équivalent de la rivière de la vie.

-Je vois, les cellules de Jenova présentes dans notre corps se battent contre l'équivalent de la rivière de la vie… et c'est ce qui provoque les géostigmates.

-C'est ce que je pense.

-Et en quoi ça va m'aider ? Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Sephiroth.

-Tu ne pourras jamais retrouver le Sephiroth que tu as connu tant que Jenova sera en vie.

-Alors tu me demande de détruire Jenova n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagne ? Je croyais que tout ce qui t'intéressait était de prendre ta revanche face à Sephiroth et devenir un héro ?

-Il existe bien des moyens pour devenir un héro. Détruire Jenova est le meilleur de tous.

-Alors tu vas m'aider à raisonner Sephiroth ?

-Non. Tout ce qui m'intéresse désormais c'est de détruire Jenova.

-Alors tu n'as pas besoin de Sephiroth. Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça ?

-Tu te trompe Sephiroth est la pièce manquante du puzzle.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu m'as bien dit que les quatre cristaux permettraient de détruire 'le fléau tombé des cieux' n'est-ce pas ? Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce fléau soit Jenova. En tous cas les dates coïncident.

-Et à quoi va te servir Sephiroth dans tout ça ?

-C'est lui qui détient le dernier cristal, la materia noire. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, tu détiens trois des quatre cristaux. Réunis ils me donneront la force de vaincre Jenova de façon définitive.

-Ne crois pas que je te donnerais les cristaux aussi facilement.

-Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi je t'aiderais jusqu'à ce que je sois en possession de tous les cristaux.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas déjà trahi, je t'aurais presque crû ! Cependant, je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

-Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais ainsi. Cependant je tiens absolument à t'aider cette fois-ci. Si tu veux sauver tout le monde tu auras besoin de moi car je suis actuellement la seule personne sur Gaïa à connaître un secret dérobé à la Shinra.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

- Explique-moi. »

* * *

« Hey Kadaj.

-Loz ?

-Alice n'est plus là… tu sais où elle est ? »

Kadaj dévisagea son frère se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou si Alice était bel et bien partie. Après tout, c'était elle qui était venu leur proposer son aide.

_Flashback_

_Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz était allongés au milieu du champ de ruine qu'était Midgar. Yazoo se redressa subitement et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours._

_« Hey Kadaj, c'est l'œuvre de Sephiroth ?_

_-Ouai, l'œuvre de notre grand frère réalisée grâce à la puissance de Mère._

_-Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours en vie ?_

_-Ne sens tu pas la puissance de Mère ? Elle se bat à travers l'âme de grand frère, au cœur même de la rivière de la vie ! Elle est tellement forte… »_

_Les trois frères se turent quelques instants. Loz brisa le silence._

_« Mère veut détruire cette planète ?_

_-Ouai…_

_-Nous devrions peut-être l'aider…_

_-Elle peut me demander n'importe quoi, je ferais tout pour l'aider._

_-Elle n'a qu'à ordonner… »_

_Kadaj se redressa à son tour._

_« Cependant, je pense que l'aide de grand frère nous serait plus que précieuse._

_-Tu parles de Sephiroth ? »_

_Kadaj se leva brusquement et se retrouva face à une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle était brune et avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés aux pointes. Elle avait également de grands yeux violets._

_« Si ton but est de ramener Sephiroth, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider._

_-Et en quoi une femme aussi frêle et fragile que toi pourrait m'être utile ? »_

_Alice sourit, ça allait être bien plus facile que prévu._

_« Je m'appelle Alice Shinra._

_-Shinra ? Alors je suppose que c'est actuellement toi qui es à la tête de la compagnie…_

_-Non. C'est toujours mon cousin, Rufus Shinra._

_-Tu te trompes, il est mort dans l'explosion de la tour Shinra il y a quelques semaines._

_-Et si je te disais qu'il avait survécu à cette terrible explosion et qu'aujourd'hui il se cache ?_

_-Je te demanderais de me dire où il se trouve afin de retrouver Mère… car sans elle, la réunion ne pourra pas avoir lieu…_

_-Alors considère-moi comme une de tes alliées._

_-Et pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'aider ? Après tout tu es une Shinra, quels profits va tu recevoir si Mère reviens ?_

_-Je me fiche de Jenova. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est le retour de Sephiroth…_

_-Je vois, dans ce cas, ça va être un véritable plaisir de collaborer avec vous Mlle Shinra._

_- Appelez-moi Alice. »_

_Fin du Flashback_

Kadaj soupira. Alice n'avait aucunes raisons de partir sans les prévenir, surtout que le retour de Sephiroth était proche.

« As-tu essayé de la joindre ?

-Son PHS était posé sur sa table de nuit. »

Kadaj resta sans voix.

« Tu crois… que quelqu'un l'aurais enlevé ?

-Qui ? Après tout, personne ne sait qu'elle est avec nous.

-Rufus Shinra…

-Je ne pense pas, si il connaissait notre repère nous ne serions déjà plus ici.

-Grand frère…

-Cloud ? D'après elle il n'est même pas au courant de son existence.

-Alors qui ?

-C'est exactement ce que je me demande… »

Marlène dévisagea les deux hommes. Alors c'était à cause de cette fille que ces hommes étranges en avaient après Cloud ? C'était à cause d'elle que Tifa avait faillit mourir dans l'église quelques heures plus tôt ? C'était à cause d'elle que les materias de Youffie se trouvaient à présent entre les mains de l'ennemie ? Marlène sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Alice mais elle la détestait de toute son âme pour tous les malheurs qu'elle avait provoqué.

* * *

_Tadah ! Voilà l'histoire avance enfin un peu (le chapitre précédent a juste servi à mettre celui-ci en place) ! J'espère que le fait qu'Alice soit du côté des Incarnés vous a surpris(es) (j'avais cette idée en tête depuis le début de la fic !)._

_See you'  
_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Don't get me wrong

Disclaimer : Le film Final Fantasy Advent Children est de Square Enix.

Note : On approche du dénouement ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre (et je ferais éventuellement un épilogue)

Melior je suis contente que tu ais trouvé le chapitre précédent triste (puisque c'était en partie le but de ce chapitre) et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Merci pour tes encouragements.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Don't get me wrong, I love you**

Alice et Genesis arrivèrent alors que Cloud se battait contre Kadaj. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce quand une masse rouge se précipita sur lui et l'emmena au loin, hors d'atteinte. Alice couru en direction des Incarnés.

« Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez rien ? »

Kadaj se retourna vivement vers Alice et la regarda comme si elle pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

« C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question. »

Alice lui sourit. Genesis s'approcha d'eux. Les Incarnés sortirent leurs armes immédiatement.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Kadaj, jaugeant le nouveau venu du regard. Il était certain que ce dernier avait un rapport avec la disparition momentanée d'Alice. L'autre lui sourit confiant, et lui annonça non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix « Genesis Rhapsodos, ex-SOLDAT. » Kadaj regarda Alice puis s'adressa à Genesis.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Ne soit pas aussi arrogant, je pourrais te battre les yeux fermés. De plus je suis de votre côté. A vrai dire ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais te méfier. »

Il regarda alors Alice avec insistance avant de poursuivre.

« Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça après tout. Si nous sommes réunit ici c'est parce que nous avons tous le même objectif : le retour de Sephiroth. »

Genesis sourit, ravi de constater que les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient acquiesçaient.

« Alors avant de rendre visite au cher cousin de Mlle Shinra ici présente, j'aimerais vous parler d'une sorte de plan, juste histoire de savoir ce qu'on fait. »

* * *

Yazoo et Loz se trouvaient avec quelques enfants au pied du mémorial, Kadaj se trouvait en compagnie de Rufus tandis qu'Alice et Genesis supervisaient les opérations du haut d'un bâtiment désaffecté. La foule amassée face au mémorial commençait à s'énerver, ordonnant aux deux frères de relâcher les enfants. Les deux frères se regardèrent puis, invoquèrent des chimères afin de chasser la foule, trop bruyante pour eux. Alice couru vers le bord du toit sur lequel elle se trouvait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils devaient juste attirer l'attention de Rufus, pas blesser des innocents !

-Et tu leur faisais vraiment confiance sur ce point ? De plus si tu veux que Rufus remette la tête de Jenova à Kadaj il va nous falloir un peu plus que quelques petites chimères.

-Mais nous allons blesser des innocents !

-Je croyais que tu avais changée, que tu étais prête à tout pour que Sephiroth revienne.

-Ne te méprend pas, je suis prête à tout sauf à tuer ou blesser des innocents.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'arriveras jamais à rien. Les pacifistes n'ont jamais gagné un seul combat. Pourquoi crois tu qu'une compagnie spécialisée dans l'énergie possédait la force armée la plus puissante de l'histoire ? »

Alice regarda Genesis, impuissante. Elle cherchait les mots pour le contredire mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, la mort de ces gens ne servirait à rien.

-Vraiment ? Tu as une meilleure idée ? De toutes manières il est trop tard…

-Comment ça "il est trop tard" ? »

Genesis pointa le ciel du doigt. Les nuages s'écartaient, la foudre tombait ici et là, et, au milieu de ce chaos, surgit la chimère invoquée par Kadaj, Bahamut. La foule déjà affolée redoubla de panique. Les gens ne savaient plus dans quelle direction fuir. La créature s'attaqua alors au mémorial.

« Genesis il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut l'arrêter !

-Et comment ? »

Alice le regarda, perplexe.

« C'est bien se que je me disais. »

Ils dirigèrent à nouveau leur attention sur ce qu'il se passait en bas.

« Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a du nouveau… »

Reno et Loz étaient à présent aux prises avec Yazoo et Loz. Sur la grande place Denzel se dirigeait en courant vers le Bahamut.

« Eh mais c'est le gosse dont s'occupe Strife… » lâcha Genesis. Alice regarda le gamin qui se dirigeait en courant vers la chimère. Barret s'approcha du garçon et posa paisiblement sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier puis attaqua le Bahamut. Puis arrivèrent tour à tour Nanaki & Cait Sith, Youffi, Cid, Vincent et enfin, Cloud. Ainsi, unissant leurs forces, ils réussirent à détruire la créature invoquée par Kadaj.

Celui-ci était face à Rufus, surpris de le voir debout, mais surtout surpris de le voir en possession de la tête de Jenova.

« On bouge » déclara Genesis. Il attrapa Alice et ils s'envolèrent en direction du président de la Shinra. Ils virent Rufus jeter la tête de Jenova dans le vide, et, ils ne surent pas comment, les deux hommes tombèrent à sa suite. Rufus avait sorti une arme et tirait sans relâche sur Kadaj qui, miraculeusement, esquivait tout les tirs alors qu'il essayait d'attraper la boite contenant la tête de Jenova. Un bâtiment s'écroula devant Genesis et Alice et ils s'écrasèrent au sol. La fumée dégagée par l'éboulement les empêchait de voir comment la situation évoluait. Lorsque la poussière commença à se dissiper ils virent Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz fuir à moto, suivit de près par Cloud. Les Turks Reno, Rude, Tseng et Elena se trouvait aux côtés de Rufus, visiblement lui aussi sorti indemne de sa chute.

« Pas de temps à perdre, il faut qu'on rattrape ces trois là sinon on va avoir de gros ennuis.

-Comme ?

-Strife récupère Jenova ou détruit Sephiroth pour la seconde fois.

-Je vois. »

Ils s'envolèrent donc à la poursuite des quatre hommes.

* * *

« Gen' ?

-Hnn ?

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on les a perdu de vu… »

Genesis se posa sur le toit le plus proche et scruta les alentours.

« Il faut absolument qu'on les retrouves, sinon toute cette comédie n'aura servi à rien. »

Alice serra les poings. Elle avait mis de côté convictions et sentiments personnels et s'était alliées aux Incarnés dans le but de revoir Sephiroth. Et si tout cela n'avait servi à rien ? En deux ans, elle était devenu quelqu'un de méprisable et n'hésitait pas à manipuler les gens qui l'entourais afin d'atteindre son objectif. Elle détestait la personne qu'elle était devenue. Elle se mit à pleurer, la pression, les nerfs qui lâchent. Genesis s'approcha d'elle.

« Alice, arrête de pleurer, ça ne t'avanceras à rien. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Cherchons-les, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Il commença à s'éloigner puis s'arrêta sans se retourner.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méprisable Alice. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait par amour. Ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fais, mais sache que je t'admire car jamais je n'aurais pu en faire autant pour qui que ce soit. »

Alice le regarda s'éloigner un peu plus avant de murmurer un « merci » qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

* * *

Une sorte d'éclair jaillit au milieu des immeubles. Genesis se tourna vers Alice qui couru vers lui.

« On a intérêt à se dépêcher. »

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l'endroit d'où avait jaillit la lumière.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de l'immeuble Alice ne pu retenir un petit cri de terreur. Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face se trouvait Cloud et Sephiroth son épée planté dans le ventre de son ennemi. Après avoir fait jaillir son unique aile noire de son épaule droite, Sephiroth se servit de son épée pour envoyer Cloud dans les airs avant de s'envoler vers lui et de le transpercer de part et d'autres. Il l'envoya finalement s'écraser sur le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt. Cloud peinait à se relever, au milieu d'une mer de sang. Alors qu'il parvint enfin à s'agenouiller Sephiroth s'adressa à lui.

« Dis-moi quelle est la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux… Que je me fasse une joie de te l'arracher. »

Il pointa son épée vers Cloud, plongeant à toute allure sur ce dernier. Mais au lieu de transpercer Cloud comme il s'y attendait, l'épée de Sephiroth rencontra celle de Genesis qui le repoussa vivement.

« Maintenant ! » hurla t-il.

Yazoo et Loz se jetèrent sur Sephiroth, tentant de l'immobiliser. Celui-ci les repoussa sans peines. Genesis se jeta sur Sephiroth et se lança dans un combat acharné, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore membres du SOLDAT.

« Pourquoi m'empêche tu de tuer ce minable ? »

Il repoussa Genesis d'un coup d'épée. Yazoo commença à tirer sur Sephiroth sans relâche tandis que Loz se précipitait sur lui mais, à la grande surprise de Sephiroth, il passa à côté de lui et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Sephiroth fit volte-face et pointa son épée dans sa direction.

« Une dernière volonté ? »

Il couru vers lui. Loz sourit et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le vide. Sephiroth s'arrêta au bord du toit, tout à fait confus et vit Alice, assise au bord de l'immeuble d'en face. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui, les précipitant tout les deux dans le vide. Alors qu'il tentait de voler pour ne plus chuter un deuxième pois tomba sur eux. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol. Lorsque Sephiroth retrouva ses esprits il vit son épée quelques mètres plus loin cependant il était immobilisé par Yazoo et Loz qui s'était littéralement jetés sur lui. Genesis se posa au sol en douceur, amenant Alice avec lui.

« C'est marrant mais sans ton épée t'es tout de suite beaucoup moins dangereux.

-Laissez-moi. Cloud doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

-T'en fais pas pour lui, il est déjà bien assez occupé.

-Ah oui ? Laisse-moi te rappeler que j'étais à deux doigts de le trancher en deux lorsque vous m'avez interrompu !

-Ouai, mais lui, il n'y a vu que du feu ! » lâcha Loz, toujours assis sur Sephiroth.

Ils regardèrent tous vers le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Sephiroth regarda la scène, incrédule : Cloud était en train de l'achever. Oui, Cloud l'achevait. Loz et Yazoo relâchèrent prudemment Sephiroth qui se releva d'un bond.

« Comment … ?

-Tu te souviens que lorsque j'ai fuit la Shinra avec Hollander nous avions volé la technique de clonage ? »

Sephiroth regarda Genesis, confus.

« Mais pourquoi… comment avez-vous eu mon ADN ?

-Je me suis toujours dit que ton ADN pourrait me servir un jour.

-Bien, mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissez détruire Cloud ? »

Alice, qui avait pris soin de ramasser l'épée de Sephiroth et de s'éloigner de ce dernier, pris alors la parole.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. »

A ces mots, Yazoo et Loz soupirèrent. Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sans bouger. Il se planta face à elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui les yeux remplit de larmes.

« Pourquoi tenais tu tant à ce que je revienne ? »

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle se jeta dans ses bras, sous le regard ébahit de Yazoo et Loz. Il ne bougea pas.

« Alice. Je ne suis pas humain… je suis un monstre. Je suis un être dénué de sentiments.

-Alors explique moi pourquoi tu as rougit lorsqu'elle s'est jeté dans tes bras. »

Kadaj arriva, souriant. Il regarda ses frères.

« Vos clones et le mien sont morts, comme prévu. Alice, laisse le un peu respirer et va sous la pluie, je pense que maintenant tes géostigmates vont disparaître. »

Alice lâcha Sephiroth et plaça masamune dans les mains de son propriétaire. Il regarda Alice. Ses géostigmates avaient disparu.

« Comment… ?

-C'était ton âme qui, en parcourant la rivière de la vie, provoquait les géostigmates. Comme si elle avait empoisonné la rivière de la vie. »

Sephiroth regarda les Incarnés.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez servir Mère ?

-Nous avons changé d'avis. »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, surpris. Kadaj désigna Alice et Genesis d'un grand geste.

« Ces deux là nous ont prouvé que Jenova n'est pas notre véritable Mère. En vérité, elle ne fait que nous utiliser. Les cellules présentes dans nos corps sont ce qui lui permet de communiquer avec nous. »

Sephiroth regarda alors Genesis.

« Alors toi aussi tu l'entends ?

-Oui mais j'ai toujours préféré suivre ma conscience plutôt qu'une voix étrange que j'entendais occasionnellement. »

Genesis lança un regard moqueur à Sephiroth. Kadaj soupira avant d'enchainer.

« Notre véritable Mère s'appelait Mazheva, elle faisait partie de la section scientifique de la compagnie Shinra… tout comme la tienne. »

Alice s'approcha de Sephiroth et lui remit quatre documents, le premier portant son nom.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à connaître la vérité… »

Sephiroth la regarda, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il ouvrit le précieux document et, lis le nom de sa mère à voix haute, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

« Lucrecia… »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais c'est le plus long chapitre de cette fic ! Et dire qu'après celui là il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ! J'espère que la fin va vous plaire !_

_See you'  
_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Alice's Adventures

Disclaimer : Le film Final Fantasy Advent Children est la propriété de Square Enix.

Note : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre mais j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs et je suis tombée malade. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire =)

Melior, merci, mille fois merci pour ton soutient tout au long de cette fic ! J'espère donc que cette fin va continuer à te surprendre, et je te remercie encore une fois pour tes encouragements.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**** :** **Alice's Adventures in Darkness**

Alice regardait le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles. La lune était pleine et était d'une sublime teinte orangée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« C'est ouvert »

Mais personne n'entra. Alice ferma la fenêtre à contrecœur et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva face à Sephiroth. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je peut te déranger quelques minutes ?»

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer puis, ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Elle s'assit sur son lit et un silence embarrassant s'installa.

« Hum… tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. »

Il s'assit face à elle. Sephiroth pris sa main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux, son pouce dessinant de petits cercles invisibles sur la main d'Alice. Il l'attira doucement vers lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes puis, se posèrent complètement. Il enlaça sa frêle compagne de ses bras musclés.

* * *

Il regarda Alice s'endormir, blottit dans ses bras. Il déposa un rapide baisé sur son front et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Genesis l'attendait dans le couloir. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Je croyais que tu voulais juste lui parler. »

Sephiroth ne releva pas le commentaire du roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-La matéria noire. »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, surpris par la requête mais fit néanmoins apparaître la matéria dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Savais-tu qu'en réalité, c'était le dernier des quatre cristaux ? Je vais m'en servir, ainsi que ceux d'Alice, pour détruire Jenova.

-Le fléau tombé du ciel…

-Exactement.

-Et comment comptes-tu la détruire ? Tu ne sais même pas où elle est.

-Mais toi tu le sais.

-Même si je te le disais ça ne servirais à rien, des tas de personnes ont reçu les cellules de Jenova, elle sera toujours présente.

-Non, elle se sert de ce qu'il subsiste de son corps pour faire vivre les cellules injectés. Si on détruit la source d'énergie de ces cellules, elles mourront.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Dis-moi Sephiroth, pourquoi cherches-tu à protéger Jenova ? Après tout c'est à cause d'elle que tu as été séparé d'Alice pendant toutes ces années. Et puis elle t'a mentit, elle n'est même pas ta véritable mère… Se pourrait-il que Jenova ait encore assez de force pour manipuler tes pensées ? »

Sephiroth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fût pris de vertiges. Il porta sa main à son front.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dans ce cas je vais te donner une bonne raison d'éliminer Jenova.

-Vraiment ?

-Hojo a injecté des cellules de Jenova à Alice.

-J'avais cru comprendre lorsque j'ai vu ses géostigmates.

-Et Alice est une Cetra.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Elle se fatigue plus vite et n'est plus aussi puissante que lorsque tu l'as rencontré. Son corps est à bout de force, son organisme ne pourra bientôt plus se battre contre les cellules de Jenova.

-Tu veux dire que son organisme considère les cellules de Jenova comme un intrus ?

-Exactement. »

Genesis tendit un rapport à Sephiroth qui le saisit prudemment.

« Dans ce rapport il est dit que contrairement à tout les sujets observés et traités précédemment, Alice ne supporte pas les cellules de Jenova et puise dans son énergie vitale pour détruire les cellules.

-Alors elle n'est pas en danger.

-Elle ne le serait pas si Hojo s'était arrêté à la première injection. Il semblerait qu'il ai voulu découvrir où se trouvaient les limites du corps d'Alice. Si l'on ne fait rien pour aider son système immunitaire, Alice risque fort de disparaître prématurément. »

Genesis pris la matéria noire des mains de Sephiroth et la contempla avec attention.

« Dis moi, ce n'est pas pour Alice que tu fais tout ça. Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à détruire Jenova ?

-Je veux devenir un héro, tout simplement. »

* * *

Alice se réveilla doucement, ayant l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant des centaines d'années. Sephiroth était déjà parti. Elle grimaça, et se leva. Elle avait beau avoir bien dormi, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle descendit les escaliers afin de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle fût surprise de ne voir personne. Elle se prépara une infusion ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Sephiroth entra dans la cuisine alors qu'Alice fixait intensément son verre, comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait la soigner. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le Général s'était assis face à elle et la regardait avec une expression amusée.

« Migraine ? »

Alice sursauta et le regarda, surprise de le voir face à elle. Il lui sourit.

« Genesis voulait te réveiller alors je l'ai envoyé acheter du jus de pomme sotte.

-Et il t'a écouté ?

-Il a grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il est parti.»

Alice sursauta à nouveau en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle entendit Genesis marmonner quelque chose en rapport avec l'"honneur" et les "pommes sottes" mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Genesis arriva dans la cuisine, l'air dépité.

« Tiens ton jus de pomme sotte. »

Il lança une bouteille en direction de Sephiroth qui, fort de son entrainement de SOLDAT, la rattrapa facilement.

« Maintenant tu comptes me dire où se cache Jenova ?

-Bien sûr. Mais de toutes manières ça ne t'aurais servi à rien que je te le dise avant, Alice n'était pas réveillée.

-Je sais comment on réveille quelqu'un.

-Oui, mais je voulais que tu la laisse dormir.

-Alors tu m'as fait chercher du jus de pommes sottes dans tout Edge simplement pour me tenir éloigné ?

-Exactement. Je ne sais même pas quel goût ça a. »

Genesis le fusilla du regard avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… »

Il regarda Alice et soupira.

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, me donner les cristaux en ta procession ou compte tu me faire du chantage comme ton copain le Général machiavélique ? »

Alice et Sephiroth se mirent à rire, devant le visage déprimé et résigné de l'ex-SOLDAT. Alice s'éclipsa de la pièce quelques instants avant de ramener les trois cristaux manquants.

« Plaît-il ? »

Genesis leva les yeux au ciel ce qui eu pour effet, une nouvelle fois, de faire rire ses compagnons. Il examina attentivement les cristaux et posa la matéria noire à leurs côtés. Celle-ci se mit à scintiller avant de produire une lumière aveuglante. Un jeune homme se tenait face à eux, assis sur la table, jambes croisées. Il avait de long cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient bleu nuit. L'aura qu'il dégageait était incroyable, presque intimidant. Le jeune homme sourit.

« _Je suis Oan, du peuple Cetra. __Fils de Gewr et Sklarenn, frère de Kendall._ »

L'homme ferma les yeux et sourit. Il les rouvrit et se leva. Chacun de ses mouvements semblait aérien, presque irréel. Il se plaça devant Alice. Il mit un genou à terre et tendit sa main, paume vers le haut. Une rose rouge sang apparu dans sa main. Il lui sourit, attendant qu'elle s'en saisisse. Alice était pétrifiée, et regardant Sephiroth, dans l'espoir de voir ce dernier intervenir. Oan, voyant que personne ne semblait enclin à réagir ou à parler, pris les mains d'Alice, y plaça la rose, se releva, et se retourna.

« _Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir la chance de connaître une de mes descendantes._ »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, visiblement surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il planta son regard bleu marine dans celui de Sephiroth.

« _Pourquoi avoir abandonné la recherche des cristaux quand cet homme a disparu ? C'était inconscient de ta part._ »

Il regarda ensuite Genesis qui ne pu retenir un frisson. Il avait l'impression que le regard de cet homme transperçait son âme. Oan se tourna à nouveau vers Alice.

«_ Tu sembles épuisée… Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu lui as confié les cristaux ? Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne pense pas que cet homme ait le pouvoir de détruire Jenova…_

-Ah oui ? Je tiens quand même à préciser que j'étais un SOLDAT 1ère classe.

-_A vrai dire aucun de vous n'est assez puissant pour détruire Jenova. Vous allez donc devoir unir vos forces._ »

Genesis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer sans dire un mot, le regard que lui avait jeté Oan l'ayant dissuadé de faire le moindre commentaire.

« _Bien mon temps ici est malheureusement limité. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Alice._ »

Il y eu un nouveau flash de lumière et Oan disparu, laissant place à un cristal. Genesis fût le premier à prendre la parole.

« Jenova est donc si puissante ?

-Apparemment… »

* * *

_Cratère Nord_

Sephiroth, Alice et Genesis se trouvaient au bord du Cratère Nord. Genesis se pencha un peu, scrutant les profondeurs du cratère, et se redressa subitement.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que les restes de Jenova se trouvent ici ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que Rufus a déjà retrouvé une partie de son corps ici alors il ne doit plus rien y avoir non ?

-Il avait été interrompu par les Incarnés. »

Sephiroth commença à descendre, suivit par Alice. Genesis fermait la marche. Rapidement ils arrivèrent sur les lieux où Cloud et Sephiroth s'étaient affrontés deux ans plus tôt. Il semblait impossible de descendre plus bas. Genesis soupira.

« Et maintenant ? On va voir ailleurs si elle y est ?

-Tu ne sens pas sa présence ?

-Non ? Et puis pourquoi se cacherait-elle ? Elle est sensée vouloir détruire la vie sur cette planète.

-Elle a surement un plan pour ça. »

Une épaisse fumée commença à envahir les lieux. Rapidement il fût impossible de voir à plus de 5cm. Puis la fumée disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Alice vit Sephiroth, visiblement méfiant et entendit Genesis crier.

« Angeal ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement. Angeal se tenait devant Genesis, épée à la main, prêt à attaquer.

« Genesis ! Ce n'est surement pas Angeal ! Ce doit être Jenov-ah ! »

Genesis s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait plaquée au sol. Il avait une longue balafre au niveau de la mâchoire et essayait péniblement de calmer sa respiration. Un crissement métallique se fit entendre, comme une épée que l'on frotte sur le sol. Genesis se releva, pivota et sorti son épée.

« Je croyait que Jenova ne pouvait plus te contrôler ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth sourit et l'attaqua. Angeal se joignit rapidement à la bataille. Alice les regardait, désemparée. Si elle tentait quoi que ce soit elle risquait de déranger Genesis. Ce dernier ne faisait qu'esquiver et parer tandis que les deux autres attaquaient sans relâche. Elle entendit quelqu'un dégainer son épée et se retourna vivement. Face à elle se trouvaient Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. Elle recula d'un pas. Kadaj sourit.

« Si Genesis peut résister à l'emprise de Jenova pourquoi pas nous ?

-Comment…

-On vous a suivit. »

Alice n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car les trois argentés s'étaient jetés dans la bataille. Yazoo et Loz faisaient équipe contre Angeal tandis que Kadaj s'était joint dans la lutte acharnée de Genesis face à Sephiroth. Cependant la situation ne sembla pas changer, au contraire tout semblait empirer. Yazoo et Loz semblaient ne plus savoir viser tandis que Sephiroth avait désarmé Genesis. Kadaj tenta de s'interposer mais Sephiroth, d'un seul coup d'épée, l'envoya valser quelques mètre plus loin. Alice ramassa alors l'épée de Genesis et couru en direction de Sephiroth qui se retourna et bloqua son attaque sans broncher. Cependant elle n'avait nullement cherché à le blesser, juste à le distraire.

« Genesis, les cristaux ! »

Genesis fit apparaître les cristaux et un grand éclair de lumière aveugla les combattants tandis que Sephiroth plantait son épée dans l'estomac d'Alice. Après quelques secondes la lumière disparue. Genesis se relevait péniblement, Angeal avait disparu, Yazoo et Loz peinaient à rester debout et Sephiroth retira vivement son épée d'Alice qui tomba à terre. Un rire retentit dans la pièce. Des petites particules scintillantes arrivèrent de toutes parts et se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce, faisant apparaître Jenova. Un rire cruel retentit dans la salle mais Jenova ne bougeait pas, bien qu'elle ait une forme semblant plus ou moins humaine.

« _Je ne pensait pas que vous résisteriez autant… Mais tout ceci est terminé ! Si même les Cetra n'ont pas réussi à m'arrêter alors ce ne sont pas de pâles copies de moi-même qui y parviendrons…_ »

Elle avait dit cela sans ouvrir la bouche cependant, l'atmosphère avait changé. L'air ambiant était devenu glacial. Sephiroth réagit le premier, leva son épée, prêt à attaquer. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit un courant d'air passer à sa gauche. Il ne broncha pas en remarquant la profonde entaille sur son avant-bras mais semblât néanmoins surpris d'entendre la voix de Jenova venir de derrière lui. Elle était à présent agenouillée aux côtés d'Alice, tenant son menton par l'index et le pouce, la forçant à la regarder.

« _J'espère que tu vas aimer le spectacle… En tant que dernière descendante des Cetra, tu auras l'honneur d'être la dernière personne de cette planète à disparaître…_ »

Puis ce fût une effusion de sang. Incapable d'esquiver les attaques de Jenova, les Incarnés ainsi que Genesis et Sephiroth se retrouvèrent rapidement dépassés par la situation, luttant contre une force invisible qui les attaquaient sans relâche. Jenova apparu de nouveau face à eux, presque indemne.

« _Vraiment… C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ?_ »

Le brouillard envahi à nouveau l'espace. Alice sentait sa conscience faiblir, chutant vers les abimes de son esprit. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et croisa le regard de Sephiroth. La plupart de ces blessures saignaient encore abondamment mais il lui tendit les cristaux avant de se relever d'un bond, prêt à se battre. Lorsqu'Alice voulu saisir les cristaux, une sorte de champ magnétique l'en empêcha, elle lutta contre cette force, et saisi les cristaux qui, au contact de ses mains, explosèrent en milliards de petites particules. Ces particules bleues, violettes, jaunes et rouges tourbillonnaient et semblaient repousser le brouillard. Jenova repris sa forme originelle.

« _Cela ne suffira pas…_ »

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un nouvel assaut lorsque les scintillements se dirigèrent distinctement vers les combattants présents. Les particules bleues, violettes, jaunes et rouges rejoignirent respectivement Genesis, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. Alice sourit, à demi-consciente. Elle s'écroula, laissant des milliards de petites particules argentés rejoindre Sephiroth. Les cinq hommes hochèrent la tête, signalant qu'ils étaient respectivement prêts et attaquèrent Jenova, unissant leurs forces. Ils portèrent le coup final au même moment, générant une sorte d'explosion de couleurs, tel un feu d'artifice. Lorsque les milliards de petites étoiles eurent disparues, ils virent que Jenova n'avait toujours pas disparu mais qu'elle était prisonnière d'une fine couche de glace, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Le seul moyen de détruire certaines molécules est de les geler puis de les exploser… »

Sephiroth acquiesça les paroles de Genesis, s'approcha de Jenova, et poussa la statue qui s'écrasa au sol, explosant en une multitude de petits morceaux semblables à du verre qui disparurent en retombant sur le sol.

Sephiroth se retourna alors et s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Alice et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Sa respiration était faible mais sa blessure avait cessé de saigner, miracle probablement dû au sang Cetra qui parcourait son corps. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et se retourna vers ses compagnons.

« Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de repos. »

* * *

_Voilà, ceci était le chapitre final. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
_

_Je pense poster un épilogue prochainement, cependant ça restera quelque chose de très court. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction, si vous avez aimé (ou au contraire si vous avez détesté) je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis & impressions, parce que les encouragements font toujours plaisirs et que toute critique (constructive) est bonne à prendre._


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Sephiroth & tout ce qui attrait à Final Fantasy VII sont à Square Enix. Alice & l'histoire sont de moi.

Note : Un épilogue n'est pas une fin, mais le début d'un nouveau commencement.

Je voudrais remercier, une dernière fois, Melior pour ses review.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_「__Beyond the infinity__」_

_Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz's __side_

Les trois hommes étaient assis dans l'herbe. La brise nocturne apportait un peu de fraicheur. L'été n'avait jamais été aussi chaud aussi, la plupart des gens préféraient sortir la nuit. Kadaj contemplait leur précieux butin. Il le glissa dans une enveloppe avant de se lever. Ses deux frères levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Il serait tant d'apporter ceci si nous voulons que ça fasse les gros titres de demain. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent avant d'enfourcher leur moto.

* * *

_Rufus' side_

Les coups frappés à la porte réveillèrent le Président en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur. 03h24. Il regarda sa tasse de café à présent froide et soupira.

« Entrez. »

Reno, Rude, Tseng et Elena entrèrent dans la pièce. Tseng s'avança d'un pas pour faire son rapport.

« Le gang de Kadaj…

-A encore dérobé des informations secrètes relatives à la Shinra ? »

Le visage de Tseng se crispa. Il baissa légèrement la tête.

« Exact.

-Et vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à les intercepter ?

-Non Monsieur.

-Savez vous qu'à chaque nouvelle information diffusée la compagnie perd dignité et crédibilité auprès du public ?

-…

-Peu importe. Continuez.

-Les scientifiques ne détectent plus aucunes traces de Jenova, y compris chez les SOLDATS.

-Bien.

-Genesis et Sephiroth restent introuvables, les recherches devraient être stoppées d'ici la fin de la semaine. Leur mort sera annoncée dans le bulletin officiel de la compagnie.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez partir.

-Et vous Monsieur ?

-J'ai encore du travail. »

Tseng s'inclina poliment et les quatre Turcs se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Rufus serra le poing, essayant de résister à cette envie irrépressible qui montait en lui. Il se leva brusquement.

« Tseng ?

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Et pour… Alice ?

-Vous êtes toujours sans nouvelles ?

-J'ai trouvé son PHS sur mon bureau le jour où Jenova a été détruite.

-Je pense qu'elle a décidé de se cacher avec Sephiroth.

-Je vois. Merci. »

* * *

_Genesis' side_

Genesis ferma son livre d'une main avant de le poser sur la table basse. Il renversa la bougie qui tomba sur le livre. Les pages s'embrasèrent immédiatement tandis que la couverture semblait ne pas vouloir brûler. Laissant le livre et la table brûler Genesis quitta tranquillement la pièce.

_« Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée_

_Toute fierté est perdue_

_Les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la fin »_

'Cependant, la fin peu marquer le début d'un nouveau commencement.'

* * *

_Alice's side_

Alice regardait le mince croissant de lune au milieu de centaines de milliers d'étoiles. Sephiroth s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi… »

Alice se retourna souriante.

« Parce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ainsi ? »

Sephiroth lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit que le meilleur restait à venir. Avec elle à ses côtés, Alice.


End file.
